Things Like This Happen V: Through the Years
by royalfortressmeadow
Summary: Edo and Asuka have been married for 24 years. However, time gradually erases the love that they had once shared. Edo then plans to make Asuka fall in love with him again. But how can he rekindle a love that seemed to be gradually losing its spark?
1. Prologue

_**Things Like This Happen V: Through the Years**_

_**Prologue**_

What does it mean to truly love another? I know one thing for sure: I love my wife. In fact, I would do anything for her. She means the world to me, and that's why I married her.

I know she loves me too. Why else would she have agreed to marry me? Why else would she have spent her time with me for at least five years before we got married? There was no doubt that we both love each other. But something went wrong… and it was all my fault.

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day when it all fell apart. It happened last year: Everything started out like a normal day: I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and proceeded to the kitchen. There, I saw Asuka, preparing breakfast for me. I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her right shoulder, gave her a sweet kiss on the neck and greeted her good morning. She giggled, greeted me good morning, and asked me if I had a good sleep. I didn't need to elaborate more on what happened that morning, except that I noticed that Asuka was strangely more loving than she usually was. She was extra nice that morning, and she even asked if I could get home earlier. Her request surprised me, but I promised I would.

"Great!" she said, a hint of excitement in her tone. "I'll be waiting for you." Then, she threw her arms around me and gave me a kiss that literally made my whole body tingle. When we broke off, she was smiling and biting her lower lip, and was looking at me with eyes full of hunger and lust. The thought of her wanting me made me feel happy.

I remember coming home even earlier than she had hoped.

When I arrived home that night, I instantly caught the scent of beef fillet in the kitchen. Beef fillet, Asuka knew, was my favorite thing to eat. I remember my face instantly lighting up as I declared to Asuka that I was home. I caught sight of her running towards me and gave me a welcoming hug and kiss. Although I enjoyed whatever she was doing, I still didn't understand why she did it, and I assumed she just wanted to spend a wonderful night with me.

I remembered enjoying the beef fillet that she prepared. While I was eating it though, she seemed to be _examining_ me- at least that was how I saw it at the time. "Is there anything you want to say?" she asked after a moment. I momentarily stopped my chewing and looked at her curiously.

I looked at her from head to toe, trying to notice a difference in her appearance. I especially took note if she had a new hairstyle or outfit that I failed to recognize. But when I eventually convinced myself that I've seen her outfit before and she had the exact same hairstyle the day before, I glanced at my food, then looked back at her, and said, "Where'd you buy the beef? It tastes wonderful."

She gave me a strange half smile and turned away. There was a moment of silence between us, and Asuka decided to break it by proceeding quietly to the bedroom. I've never felt so clueless all my life.

That night, while we were both in bed, I heard her sniffling. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but when I heard it again, I suddenly got up, faced her, and asked, "Hon, are you crying?"

It took a few more moments for Asuka to gather up the courage to turn to me. Sure enough, she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy, and fresh tears were still visible all over her face. I felt my throat tighten as I saw her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked.

She tried to force a smile. "You just don't know." This statement made me even more desperate.

"What… what did I do?" I asked almost defensively.

Somehow, the more that I made her feel that I didn't know, the more she got hurt. "Why don't you check your bedside drawer to find out?" she answered, her voice weak and strained. For a moment, I thought I didn't hear her right. Then, I decided to do as she told me; I turned to my bedside table and slowly pulled the drawer open. There, resting on top of the other items that I had placed in the compartment was a neatly wrapped parcel, complete with a stylish golden ribbon stuck to the front. The card attached to it read, _"To my beloved Edo, This is for you, for being the husband I've always dreamed of." _I looked back at Asuka. Knowing that I was still clueless, she gave me a friendly smile, although I knew full well she was hurt inside. "Open it." She said.

I carefully unwrapped the package. It eventually revealed the watch that I was dying to have since last month. I was about to marvel at the beauty of it just as much as I did when I saw it on the shop's glass window, when I noticed Asuka turning her back on me. My heart sank when I heard her whisper the words that she wanted to hear from me all this time. "Happy anniversary," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To cut the story short, I have forgotten. I simply forgot our 24th anniversary. Before that day arrived, it already came to my mind that our anniversary was coming up. But since I also had a lot of things going on in the Pro Leagues, when that day actually came, it slipped my mind.

I knew it was my fault, and I accepted it; I didn't try to make any excuses because I might end up blaming her without meaning to. Instead, I told her I was sorry, and I told her again the next day. I tried to make it up by buying her an expensive necklace, but to my disappointment, the only thanks I got were a faint smile and a quick peck on the cheek. Well, I guess that was an expected reaction. She was disappointed in me after all. But somehow, since that day, no matter how hard I tried to redeem myself, she never seemed to fully forgive me.

Don't get me wrong, though; Asuka wasn't that shallow. I think part of the problem was the fact that we still didn't have a child. But technically, we had two.

Our first baby was a honeymoon baby, something that made both me and Asuka jump up and down in excitement. The ultrasound indicated that it was going to be a boy, the gender that Asuka and I wanted. She was so excited, that she even picked out baby clothes for him before hand. But sadly, shortly towards the end of Asuka's first trimester, she had a miscarriage. The doctor told us that it was due to progesterone deficiency. As it turned out, Asuka had low progesterone levels and because of this, it cost us our first baby's life.

We were both devastated. Asuka went through a self-blame phase, claiming that it was her fault that our baby died. Although I was also grieving, I tried to be strong for the both of us. If I broke down, Asuka wouldn't have anyone to lean on. So for what it's worth, I kept all my emotions to myself.

After a few months, I got her pregnant again. I was almost relieved that Asuka had gone past her grieving stage. I was also excited that we were going to have another baby.

Now, if a woman had a miscarriage before, what were the chances of her having yet another miscarriage right after? Asuka and I hoped that it would never happen again, but it did. It was like the universe hated us. Of all the couples in the world, why did we have to face two miscarriages in our lifetime?

Although this time, it wasn't because of an internal problem. This time, Asuka slipped. And this time, I was the one who went through self-blame. There was one morning when I woke up late for work. I jumped out of bed, panicked, and rushed. And apparently, I made Asuka panic and rush as well. And, just as I was about to leave, I forgot something. And Asuka, being the responsible wife that she is, ran to me before I reached the car. And then, she tripped. At first, the thought of it didn't dawn on me. I had my back facing her, so I didn't see her fall. It was only when she began to scream when I turned to see her on the ground, with blood all over.

Ever since the second miscarriage, Asuka and I had been a little distant. I didn't really know the reason why, but it may have something to do with blame. We started fighting all the time, even over the simplest, most minute things, like me complaining that my food was too cold after I came home from the Pro League, and her complaining that I'm never listening to a single word she says (which I do, by the way). I don't know what was happening to us, but it was like we were treating each other like scapegoats for the misery we were feeling.

Eventually, our fights subsided after a few years. But the distance only increased. However, this distance was only a theory of mine. Sometimes, I tried to console myself that I was only analyzing the situation too much, and Asuka was only going through a grieving phase. But recently, I was almost afraid to admit that my theory might be true.

Sitting beside her on the couch, I slowly placed my arm around her. When she didn't respond (she usually did), I stole a glance at her. It was then that I noticed that, for the first time, she wore an unmistakably sad expression on her face, cold, dark, and empty. Seeing this made my heart ache, for I suddenly realized that I wasn't quite sure whether she still loved me.

It's heartbreaking to think that your wife might not love you anymore, and that night, while Asuka proceeded upstairs, carrying the gift I've given her, I remained sitting on the couch for hours, wondering how I was going to fix the mess. I never thought our relationship was going to end up this way… and I wasn't going to let it go on like this. I thought for a moment. How am I supposed to win back her love?

_Court her again. _Said the little voice in my head, _Just do what you did before, when you first won her heart. _The thought of courting my own wife made me smile. It sounded a little silly to me, but at the same time I knew it was the perfect plan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Courting someone you already have as a wife… that sounds easy enough. I mean, how hard could it be to court someone who already loved you before? It's not like we were complete strangers; we've been together for so long. I knew a lot about Asuka that other people didn't. For example, I knew that she'd easily get irritated with people who discriminate women; I knew that she doesn't eat apple skin; I knew that she loves the flower called Purple Aster; and I knew that she bites her lower lip and furrows her eyebrows when she didn't like someone or something.

So it couldn't be _that _hard… right?

While she was sleeping, I was thinking about what I should do to make her happy. It was getting very late, and my eyelids were really heavy, but I still couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. Not until I came up with something.

I stared at the sleeping beauty that was right beside me. She had the pillow resting vertically so she could hug it, although her head was rested on it. Her arm was outstretched vertically, and her other arm was above her head. She looked so beautiful and enchanting as her calm breathing made her chest slowly move upwards and downwards. Her golden hair looked so smooth and supple, that I couldn't help but caress it. She was so enticing, and I couldn't really understand why. She was only sleeping after all.

I glanced at the wall clock. 5:59 am. Damn it. It looks like I'm going to be a walking zombie today. After letting out a soft, quiet yawn, an idea suddenly popped in my head. I stopped, pondered on it for a few more moments, then decided that it would be best if I made the idea a reality.

It was now 8 in the morning. Usually, I would still be in bed, but this time, I was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. I smiled as I imagined Asuka opening her eyes. First, thinking that I was there, she would greet me good morning. Then she would yawn and stretch, something that I've always known she would do every morning. Finally, she would swoop down and give me a quick kiss on the cheek- only this time, at least for today, she would realize that I was missing.

As I was placing breakfast on one of the plates, I heard Asuka's footsteps descending down the stairs. "Morning, sweetheart!" I called.

"Edo?" she said, "Why are you up so early?"

"To cook us breakfast." I answered. I placed the plate on the table. "Voila! Bacon and eggs. Dig in."

Asuka giggled. "You silly boy. What are you up to?"

"What?" I exclaimed, feigning offense, "I do one good deed and you automatically suspect that I'm up to something? What's a guy have to do to be good around here?"

Asuka laughed again, "I was only asking." She sat down and took one piece of bacon and took one bite. "Thanks for making breakfast," she said, "Bacon's my favorite."

"I know." I said with a smile.

Falling in love with Asuka was something unexpected. She was not, after all, a 'love-at-first-sight' thing, or a 'highschool crush' thing. She was just a normal girl who I happen to find attractive and smart. The first time I saw her was when my friend Saiou told me to duel this Duel Academy student named Judai. I enrolled in the school, and while I was dueling Judai, Asuka was there, accompanied by Judai's other friends. She was watching the duel, and when the duel ended, she came up to me.

I was about to leave the island, when I heard her voice from behind. "Hey." She said. I looked behind me. This was the first time I had a real good look at her; she was wearing the school's Obelisk Blue uniform, and I remember telling myself that it fit her well. "Hi." I greeted.

"You're Edo Phoenix, aren't you?" she said. When I was dueling Judai, I used a fake name; I didn't want anyone to know that I was a professional duelist who played in the Pro Leagues. It would only draw screaming fans, and it would be harder for me to concentrate on finding Judai. She was the only one who knew who I really was.

I brought my hands up. "Alright, you got me." I admitted. She giggled. I put my hands down. "So… you want an autograph or something?" I asked, thinking she was a fan.

"I'm not a crazy Edo fanatic, but sure. Momoe and Junko would be thrilled to have your autograph."

I smiled at her. Out of all the girls I met, she was the first one who talked to me like a normal person. Everyone else treated me like I was some kind of God. And I admired that in her. "Sure, no problem." I said, bringing out a pen. She handed me a picture. "That's Momoe and Junko?" I asked.

She nodded. "The red head is Junko, and the other one is Momoe." She informed. I studied the picture. "You're prettier than your friends." I told her as I signed the picture.

She giggled. "Edo Phoenix, I always knew you were a natural flirt. How else would you acquire all your screaming fan girls?"

I arched an eyebrow. "You're an obnoxious little vixen, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll stop."

I handed back the picture. She took it from me. "Thank you." she said.

"Like I said, no problem."

"So… you'll be leaving now?" she asked.

"Yup. But I can guarantee that this won't be the last time you'll see me."

She smiled. "Am I supposed to look forward to that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Do you?"

And with that, I turned my heel and walked away. As I left, I felt Asuka's eyes following me. And I remember feeling that it was strangely comforting for her to follow me like that.

I watched Asuka as she ate the bacon I prepared, realizing that fate's unexpected turns led me straight to who I truly belonged to.

"What are you thinking?" Asuka's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said.

"You were smiling," She observed, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing… I was just remembering the first time we saw each other." I confessed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Really. Do _you _remember?"

"Yes, I remember." She admitted. "I walked up to you asking for your autograph, so that I could give it to my friends, right?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Yeah, I remember." She said, "I was really curious about you back then."

"Really?" I exclaimed, "You never told me that."

"Well, I was." She said, "It's how a typical girl would react if an attractive guy was flirting with her."

"I wasn't flirting!" I protested, "I was just being nice."

"Well that's how it came across." Asuka said.

"Humph. Whether or not you were 'curious' about me, you still shunned me when I tried to ask you out the first time."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked, "The second time I saw you again was at a street in Domino. I tried to ask you out for a snack, but all you wanted to do was to stay away from me."

The night when Asuka turned me down and told me to stay away was also the same night when she was attacked by two thugs. It was that night when I saved her from the two thugs that attacked her in an alley.

Actually, now that I think about it, if she wasn't attacked by those thugs, none of this would've happened; she would never have fallen in love with me; and I would never have been so happy with my life. You see, our love started to bloom in that alley where I saved her and took care of her. In a way, I was thankful that she was attacked by the thugs; how else would we have found each other?

"Oh that…" Asuka muttered. "You were asking me out?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was. Don't you remember what I said? I asked you if you wanted to stop by at a fast food or something."

She giggled. "Well, you didn't make yourself clear." Asuka stood up from her chair. "Actually, even if I did know that you were asking me out, I still would've turned you down." She winked.

I grumbled. I decided to leave it as that. "So, are you finished eating?"

"Yes, I'm finished. That was a really good meal. I'm full."

As I watched her go back up the stairs, I tried to repeat in my head the conversation that we just had. It made me wonder: has she really fallen out of love with me? It didn't seem like it. It actually seemed that she was comfortable around me. Wow, if Asuka would treat me like this just because I made breakfast, imagine what it would be like if I gave her so much more…

I smiled. This isn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't take the smile off my face as I proceeded to my office. Giving my wife that wonderful smile this morning really started my day right. I sat on my chair and stared at a photo of Asuka on my desk. She looked so cheerful, so beautiful.

Our 25th Anniversary was coming up, and I wanted to do something special. I needed to jumpstart our relationship, so I have to do something grand. And I thought a romantic getaway would do the trick. I searched the internet for various destinations and resolved that I would take Asuka to New Zealand. I researched on the place, and looked through the different tours and sites we can see there. And I searched for hotels. I wrote down everything I knew my wife would love, and wrote down its precise beside it. After calculating the expenses, my eyes widened. It would take me a lot of overtimes at the Leagues to earn that much money. I would need to be more efficient and hard working to get a raise, which from the looks of it, I was going to need. But it was worth it, for Asuka. I had my plan set.

I decided it was best that I focus on my schedule for today. My manager came in my office without knocking.

"Good morning, Daichi," I said, "I was just about to ask for you."

"Mr. Phoenix, there's a lot of meetings you need to attend to today," Daichi said. "Your first meeting is at twelve in the afternoon. So, in the meantime, I suggest that you prepare for the upcoming Pro League tournament this Saturday," He placed the stack of folders he had been holding at my desk.

"Here are the profiles of every duelist competing in the tournament."

The Pros were demanding for one reason. Ranks. If you won, your rank would increase by one. But if you lost, your rank would decrease by five places, and you had to work your way back up again. It was tough to maintain the rank I had with the way the system worked, so I had to work extra hard. President Takahashi was the head of the Leagues, and he was strict as a nun. He wanted perfection, and he would despise you if you were anything less. I had to be on his good side if I wanted that raise for the trip.

In Pro dueling, the competitors have a choice to research on their opponents before the tournament began. Most of the top duelists did this, in order to gain the upper hand at dueling. Knowing what you were up against would allow you to prepare your deck for whatever your opponents had in store for you. In pro dueling, side decks were necessary to build, if you wanted to be at the top.

In my opinion, this was the worst part of being a Pro duelist. The research on creating the Side Deck. I sighed. "I'll work on it, Daichi," I said, taking the folder on the very top. I started reading over the duelist's basic information, his current record, and the list of cards in the deck he registered. I missed the time when the League allowed a duelist to change their entire deck in the middle of a tournament. This allowed duelists to be more versatile and unpredictable. Also, the research that had to be done wasn't really that tedious. Now, however, the League stuck with a registered deck, with an unknown Side Deck of fifteen cards.

I switched on my laptop and opened up my deck list. Then I pulled out my notebook from my drawer and opened it to a clean page. I wrote down the duelist's name on top of the page, as well as the name of the deck he was using. I began writing down all the cards the duelist had that posed a threat to my deck, and wrote beside it the cards that I had that wasn't in my current deck list, but would nullify the weakness.

By the time it was eleven forty, I had finished going over two profiles. I stared at the stack, and grumbled at the sight of seventeen more folders stacked on top of each other. I stood up and stretched, before I proceeded to Daichi's office.

"Daichi," I said, "It's almost time for my first meeting."

Daichi glanced at the wall clock and nodded. "Right. I've already set up our ride, Mr. Phoenix. We have a meeting with Mr. Kaiba at the KaibaCorp. We better get going."

As it turned out, Kaiba wanted to discuss with me the opportunity to be featured in one of the many commercials they were planning to make for the upcoming tournament. He had discussed with me the details. It involved a lot of overtime and a lot of practice. Needless to say, I accepted the opportunity. After that meeting, Daichi told me that I was needed at the Gachi Recruitment Company. And after that, at Industrial Illusions. And after that, a representative from the North Academy wanted to speak with me.

The Gachi Recruitment Company asked me to attend their recruitment days at Domino city and prepare a speech for the aspiring duelists out there. Industrial Illusions asked me if it was alright that they reprinted my deck as part of their promotional collector's edition set. The collector's edition decks were a series of Pro League duelists' decks, with the pro's signature at the back of each card. However, it wasn't allowed to be played in tournaments, in order to avoid cookie cutting*. It was really only created for collecting purposes. I found it pretty cool that I was selected as one of the duelists they planned to use in the collector's edition decks. When I agreed to it, they provided me paperwork to fill out, for legal purposes according to them, scheduled to be given back to them by tomorrow. Finally, North Academy asked me to be featured in their dueling tutorial video.

I dealt with all the meetings coolly, handling them one by one so as not to overwhelm myself with the amount of work they wanted me to do. Even if I had the choice to decline their offers, it was to my best interest, according to Daichi, to accept all of them. It was a tactic of Daichi's to keep me at the top of my career. And for the past seven years, it's been that way, so I need not question his decisions for me.

By the time all the meetings were done, it was already eight at night. I was drained and I wanted to go home, but I knew I needed to work on those duelist profiles. Even if the Leagues allowed us the information of our opponents, we were not allowed to take it outside the building, to avoid the risk of non-Pro League players to obtain the vital information of the Pro duelists. I sat on my desk and dilligently worked on my Side Deck based on the profiles. One by one, I labeled each card that posed a threat to me, and one by one I tried to figure out what was the best card that would nullify the weakness. This was easier said than done. After going through nineteen different deck lists, my head started to spin. It was impossible for anyone to extract all the threat cards from 19 different decks and then come up with 15 cards that would suffice to beat those very weaknesses. But I pushed through. I wanted to finish it up, so that my day tomorrow would clear up.

By the time I finished my final profile, it was already twelve o'clock midnight.

I need to work even harder, if I wanted that trip. I wouldn't fail Asuka this time.

* * *

***cookie cutting**: the act in which duelists create a carbon copy a famous duelist's deck for them to use.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had a long day today at the Leagues, and I was extremely tired. All I wanted to do was to go back home, get to bed, and have my rest. When I got in my house, I saw that the lights were dimmed, and Asuka was there, still awake, sitting in a dining room chair, wearing a baby blue lingerie.

"Asuka, you're still awake," Edo said.

"Yes," her voice was sexy and erotic. She stood and walked over to me. "I was waiting for you, dear."

I sighed. "Asuka, I had a long day at work, and I'm too tired for this right now."

Asuka placed her arms around me. "Oh?" she said it like she was an innocent little girl. "Did my baby work hard today?" Slowly, she slid her left strap down to reveal a part of her breast. "Maybe you need some... tension release."

"Honey," I said, trying to break away from her, "it's late, and I need to sleep. I have to work hard again tomorrow."

Finally, Asuka glared at me, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you friggin' serious?" her voice, previously soft and erotic, was now firm and angry.

I looked at her in shock. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, honey."

Now her face looked cross. "Like I never heard that one before," she folded her arms. "Where were you tonight?"

"I was at the leagues, doing overtime," I told her.

"You've been doing a lot of overtimes lately, Edo," she said, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you... are you accusing me of something?"

"I don't know Edo, you tell me," her frustrated voice was rising intensity and pitch, "You haven't laid a finger on me in months! And I thought it was just some kind of phase you're going through, and recently you've been so sweet and helpful, that I thought maybe you got your drive back. But you didn't!"

I couldn't believe my ears. "I've always had it, Asuka!"

"_Really?_" she sounded sarcastic and annoyed, "I don't see it! You always turn me down!"

"Me?" she was being ridiculous. I came up to her. "You're the one who stopped wanting sex! Ever since the baby died-"

"-And that's just the reason why, you idiot!" Asuka screamed, "Our baby _just _died. Of course I wouldn't be in the mood! You always wanted sex while I was grieving! You never grieved! You don't know what it's like to carry something inside you for months and then lose it."

"You thought I never grieved?" Anger rose through my veins. I placed my suitcase on the floor. "I grieved _everyday_, Asuka! But I never showed you, because I needed to be strong for you, for the both of us. I cried for our son everyday, when you weren't there. I needed to take care of you and at the same time keep my emotions in check. You don't know what it's like to be carrying two burdens at the same time!"

"Oh, so _I'm _a burden," Asuka concluded.

"Sometimes you are," I spat out.

"_I'm _the burden?" she shouted.

"Yes! You are!" I shouted back.

Asuka glared at me. "Well let's just see what it's like if I don't clean the house or prepare you food!"

"I can do all that on my own!" I said, "You can't handle the pressure at the Leagues, everything I'm going through-"

"-oh bla bla bla," Asuka said, "It's always the Leagues, the Leagues, the Leagues. Why don't you go on and live there so that you wouldn't have to think of your extra burden?"

"Maybe I will!" I shouted.

"Maybe you should!" she shouted back.

We stared at each other with fuming eyes. We were silent for a while. Her left strap was still hanging down, so I can still see her breast.

"I... think I just got horny," I confessed.

Asuka sighed. She finally fixed her strap. "Why are we fighting again?" she whined, turning away from me. "We always do this, Edo... It's hurting me."

I frowned and came up from behind her, sliding my arms around her waist. "It's what couples do sometimes," I whispered softly, "It's a normal thing." I kissed her neck.

"It's too frequent for it to be a normal thing," Asuka said sadly. She craned her head to face me. "We've always had this tension between us... after the miscarriages..."

"Let's just head for bed, honey. Alright? We'll be fine. We're just all riled up tonight. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix." I suggested.

She gave a weak smile and said okay. Together, we walked upstairs and went to our room. She lay down in bed while I changed my clothes. I stared at her while she stared at me.

"You're beautiful," I decided to say to her after I put on a shirt for bed.

Asuka patted my side of the bed. "Come here, honey," she said softly. I walked to her and hopped into bed. She helped me tuck myself in the sheets with her. After finally getting comfortable, I slid my arm around her neck and rested my hand on her opposite shoulder. She sighed, inching herself closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I caressed her smooth arm softly, gently.

"Oh Edo..." she muttered. I kissed her forehead in response. She sighed in pleasure. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said.

"I'm sorry too," I admitted.

She was silent for a while, but it seemed to me that she was about to say something. "I want to kiss you," she said finally.

"Then do it," I said, a bit puzzled.

She sighed again. "No, like... make out," she looked at me and I looked back at her. "Like what we did back when we were young. I miss it."

I smiled. "Which one in particular?"

"At your yacht," Asuka replied, "when you told me about your dad, that you thought he hated you."

I leaned back on the bed board, thinking of that moment. "That was nice," I concluded.

"I wish we did that more," Asuka muttered sadly, and she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

I sat there, the memory I shared with her playing in my mind.

* * *

"Okay, it's your turn," Asuka said playfully. We were at the couch inside my yacht. She lay on the couch while I lay on her stomach, my head facing her. "What's something you are most worried about?"

"Something I'm most worried about..." I muttered thoughtfully. I stared at her face as she looked down on me with an eager grin. "That's pretty tough," I admitted.

"Take your time," Asuka replied.

I let a few more minutes role by. "I got one," I said, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Asuka said.

"Not even your brother, or Momoe and Junko. It's... embarrassing. It could diminish my manhood."

"Okay, okay!" Asuka laughed, "Just say it, Edo."

I sighed. "Alright, here it goes... I sometimes wonder... about what my dad really feels about me. I'm worried that he might've hated me... that his love for me was... forced, just because I'm his son."

Asuka frowned. "Edo... why would you think that? Your dad loves you! He created the Destiny Heroes for you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but..." I paused again, and I struggled to continue, "I killed my mom... I killed his soulmate. She died giving birth to me."

Asuka pursed her lips. I could tell she didn't know how to respond to it. I continued. "He loved her so much, I could tell. He talked about her all the time. And sometimes, I got quite jealous of her, since she always had my dad's attention. They first met each other at London... '_at the hour of 10, when the Clock Tower at the Palace of Westminister chimed_'... he always said it that way, too." I looked at Asuka. She was listening intently.

"He loved her so much, that he based the D-Hero cards on British literature. And you know that card, _Clock Tower Prison_? That's why the time on the card is stuck at 10. Because it's when they first met."

Asuka smiled. "That's really sweet."

I nodded. "Yeah, disgustingly sweet. And they made me one night, on a full moon... on their first night together."

Asuka thought for a moment. "Wait... full moon? Is that why _Eternal Dread _has a full moon?"

I chuckled. "Yup. A grim reminder of their love for each other. That's why I think my dad, deep down, hated me. I took mom away from him."

She caressed my face. "Don't say that, Edo. You know it isn't true."

"I don't know, Asuka. I mean... if I lost you, I'd..." my voice trailed off. I stared at her bright brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, her supple skin. "I'd..."

She placed a finger on my lip. "You won't lose me," she whispered, planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, kissed her back, and pretty soon, we started making out on the couch. And then we had sex.

* * *

I stared at my wife, who was sleeping silently on my chest. The sight of her relaxed me. Leaning on my pillow, I closed my eyes and tried to join her in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Her voice echoed in my head. _Edo…Edo… _It was slow, caring, and mysterious. _Honey… wake up. It's time to wake up._

"But the alarm didn't go off yet…" I groaned.

_I turned it off for you… you overslept…_

"WHAT?" I opened my eyes in shock and woke up with a start. I heard Asuka gasp. "What, what time is it?" I asked.

"Gosh! Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." She said. "And it's just about time to get up, sleepyhead."

I glanced at my bedside clock. "Why did you turn off my alarm?" I asked her.

"You were complaining last night about being tired and stressed out," Asuka explained, "so I figured you'd want some more rest. Don't worry, I prepared breakfast already. All you need to do is get ready for your big day."

Well, how about that. That was thoughtful of her. "Thanks, hon." I said simply. I gave her a quick good morning kiss before I got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

- - -

After getting myself ready for another busy day, I went downstairs to see Asuka, sitting on one of the dining chairs. Breakfast was already waiting for me. "Dig in." she said. I took a seat, sat, and ate. She seemed to be observing my every movement, for some reason. "So," she began, "what time are you coming home?"

"Same as last night," I said, "Why?"

"Nothing, just asking." Asuka replied. "So you're going to work overtime again?"

"Yes." I answered. I looked at her, trying to figure out what she wanted from me. "Did you want me to come home earlier?"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. Really. I was just asking. Don't worry about me." She said.

If anyone were to hear our conversation that morning, people would assume that Asuka wanted me home. Well, at least that's what I deduced. So I planned to surprise her by coming home earlier than usual.

However, when I arrived home, at around 7pm, she wasn't there. I know that it might sound shallow, but I got really angry when I found out she wasn't home. It was hard enough to work overtime at the leagues; let alone to ask for an early dismissal. I had to make up a life-or-death excuse just to get home early, and this is how she repays me? By not being home? The first thing I did was to call her cell phone, but when I heard the sound of her ring tone, I got really pissed. She didn't even bring her cell phone!

As I waited for a few moments, I tried to console myself that Asuka just got something from the grocery or the bank, and would come back any minute.

An hour has passed, and she hasn't come back home yet. I kept glancing at my watch every other minute, as if some sort of miracle would speed up the time. I was angry because my effort was put to waste. I was even angrier because she didn't even call me to tell me where she was. But most of all, I was worried. What if she really did just go to the bank, but she got mugged on the way? What if she's lying on an alley at this very moment, bleeding to death? How could I still be angry at her then? I tried my best to shrug off the terrible thought and told myself that she was okay. But as another hour passed, I started to walk around in circles.

I didn't know if I should be mad or be worried. Both emotions seemed to be gradually increasing in me as the time continued to pass. It's 9 o'clock. Where is she? I told myself that if she wasn't here by 9:30, I would call someone. Anyone. I ended up calling her brother 10 minutes later.

"_Hello?"_

"Fubuki. It's me, Edo."

"He-hey! It's good ol' bro-in-law! What's up, brother from another mother? How's li'l sis?"

"Well, I was just going to ask you about her." I confessed. "By any chance, has she called you at any time of the day today?"

"No, 'fraid not. Why? Li'l sis causing trouble again?" he laughed.

"No, she's fine." I lied, "Alright. Thanks anyway. I gotta hang up on you now. A little busy here."

" 'kay, no prob." Fubuki said, "See ya. Say hi to sis for me."

"Sure." Once I find out where she is.

I hung up. "Argh! Where could she be?" I shouted, intentionally trying to let out all my anger with that one exclamatory. But it didn't work. "God damn it, Asuka!"

I debated whether or not to call the police. But then I figured it would make me appear paranoid. Oh, I can see it now:

"_What's your name, sir?"_

"_Edo Phoenix."_

"_And what did you say your problem was?"_

"_Uh, I don't know where my wife is."_

"_Hm, I see. Did you recently have a fight, or-"_

"_-Yes, actually, we did. But I don't think that has to do with anything."_

"_Sir, that's what they all say."_

Shit. That won't work. That just won't work. I glanced at my watch. Another hour just passed.

Maybe I _am _just a little paranoid. I mean, Asuka could be anywhere. But if she could be _just anywhere, _then why didn't she tell me? I felt myself growing even angrier and angrier. It's been 3 bloody hours since I got home. I asked myself again what I was doing here. I felt stupid that I didn't know where Asuka was. I hated feeling stupid. I tried to call her cell phone again. I heard her ring tone. For a moment, I was relieved, but then I realized something… "Damn it!" I exclaimed, forgetting that she left her cell phone in the house. Maybe if I just sat down and waited for her patiently, she would come home. And I did just that. I sat down. And waited. Patiently.

Another hour has passed. She _still _wasn't home. But I just sat there. And waited. Patiently. Another hour just passed.

12 midnight. It's god damn 12 midnight. And she _still _wasn't home. I inhaled all the air I could uptake, and heaved a slow, steady sigh, intending to exhale all my worries and anger away. _Stay calm, Edo. She'll be back soon. Just sit there. Sit there and wait._

_Patiently._

Sit and wait. Patiently.

Patiently, now. Patiently.

Then, I heard some laughter from outside. I immediately stood up and went near the window to take a closer look. There, I saw Asuka, with her friends, Momoe and Junko. All three were wearing party clothes. And they were laughing. Now I _really _got angry. Not only was my effort on coming home early put to waste, but so was my worries and anxiety… and paranoia. For _her. _And I felt stupid. I absolutely _hated. _Feeling. Stupid.

I waited as they approached the door. They were laughing and talking. Laughing and talking. And I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Heck, I didn't even give a damn. I saw the door knob twist open. I clenched my fists tightly. _C'mon, Edo. Give her the benefit of the doubt. She didn't know you were waiting. _I tried to inhale and exhale again. It wasn't her fault after all. I have absolutely no right to be mad at her.

The door opened. I came face to face with Asuka. When she saw me, she gasped.

"Edo!" she said. After a slight pause, she smiled. "Hi!"

I felt my anger rising. _No, Edo. You don't want to do this. Remember. Benefit of the doubt. Benefit of the doubt. Benefit of the-_

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" I shouted at her.

Her smile faded. She looked at me in shock. Her friends, who were behind her, stopped talking and fell silent.

"Edo, relax. I was just out with the girls-"

"YOU WERE OUT WITH THE GIRLS? HAVING FUN? WHILE I WAITED FOR YOU FOR NEARLY 5 BLOODY HOURS?"

She shifted her gaze from me to the ground. "Don't shout at me-"

"I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?"

She remained silent. "Momoe, Junko, I think you'll have to leave." She said coldly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Alright." Momoe said, "We'll, uh… call you, I guess."

"Bye girlfriend…" Junko murmured. They left without saying anything to me.

Asuka and I remained standing there in silence. I stared at her angrily, while she was looking down at the floor.

"Well?" I said in a louder voice than I had intended, "Is there anything you want to say?"

Finally, she looked straight at me, with fierce, death-glaring eyes. "What is wrong with you? You embarrassed me! In front of my friends!" her voice was rising in intensity and power.

"That's beside the point!" I shouted, "Where the hell were you?"

"I told you! I was out with the girls! We were bar hopping!"

"You could've at least called." I said sternly.

"How could I?" she asked, "I left my phone at home! I realized that when I was already on my way to meet up with them! Gosh, I swear, Edo, you better watch that temper of yours-"

"-Well next time, if you didn't want me home early, you should have told me!"

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" she screamed. I was thrown back by her exclamatory. "When did I ever tell you that I wanted you home early?"

"Oh, I dunno. This morning?" I hinted.

"THIS MORNING?" she exclaimed. "THIS MORNING? I JUST ASKED WHAT TIME YOU PLANNED TO COME HOME! And what did you tell me? '_Same as last night'_!" she said that last line in a mocking way, "And _what time _did you come home last night? 12:30! 12 god damn 30, you big paranoid piece of shit!" she wasn't done yet, "And what did I do when you came home? Oh, that's right. I tried to seduce you. But what did you say? _'I'm tired! I won't last'_!" she mocked me again with that last line, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ME FOR 5 SHITTY HOURS, BECAUSE I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR _LOUSY SEX DRIVE_ FOR LONGER THAN I CAN TAKE!"

"WHAT?" I shouted, almost breathless. "EXCUSE ME?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Asuka said. "I said it! The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"I have a normal sex drive, thank you very much." I said.

"NORMAL?" she exclaimed, "Oh, that's rich. When's the last time you held me, Edo? Hm? 2 months? 3 months? NO! 10 MONTHS! 10 GOD DAMN MONTHS! And that's just an understatement!"

"That's not true!" I defended, "_You're _the one who hasn't been into it for longer than I could remember. Ever since the second baby died-"

"-The second baby died nearly a year ago! You haven't touched me since then because you're a sissy! You're a coward because you don't want to deal with my grieving anymore! You're a coward because you're not willing to go through the pain again!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" I shouted, "You're the one who's been telling me that you're 'just not into it tonight'! Remember that, _honey? _All those nights when I asked for you? And you just turned me down?"

"That's because you asked me almost _right after _the baby died! I was grieving, you bastard! Unlike you! You don't care because you don't feel anything! You'll never know what it's like to lose something that's been in you for months!"

"Well _you _don't know what it's like to carry two burdens on your back! You think I wasn't grieving when the baby died? I was crying every single day! I just never showed you because I needed to be strong for you. _You! _Everything was always about _you. _I had to take care of you and at the same time keep my emotions on check. You're so ungrateful, you know that? I do everything I can just to please you, but you never seem to be satisfied!"

"SATISFIED? YOU NEVER GIVE ME ANYTHING!" Asuka shouted. "Everything's not all about me! It's all about _you! _You and your damn Pro League business! You and your stress! You and your daily routines! It's you! YOU!"

"HELL NO!" I shouted. "Don't you think I'm only doing all this for you? Hm? Have you ever thought about _that?_ No! Because all _you _care about is how to satisfy yourself, your needs, your everything! You're ungrateful and demanding, bossy and cold-hearted, unsympathetic and air-headed, self-centered and… and…"

"You done?" she asked, her voice trembling. I stopped, realizing that tears were rolling down her face. Suddenly, all the anger that was building inside of me disappeared. I just stared at her, feeling my throat tightening and my heart breaking. How could I be so cruel?

"Is that how you see me, Edo? Is that it?" she murmured. Her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Asuka-"

"-Why don't you just sum it up in one word, Edo? Why don't you just say it?" she said.

I found myself at a loss for words. I didn't know what to tell her at this point. She continued. "I get it." She said. "I get it already, ALRIGHT? I'm a bitch!" she cried, running up the stairs. I tailed after her.

"Asuka-"

"-NO! Don't you dare come near me! Don't you dare!" she said. She was crying. She went inside our room. After a few seconds, she stepped out of the room, carrying a pillow and a blanket. "Here!" she shouted, throwing them at me. "Go sleep somewhere else! I'm a bitch, so I don't give a shit where you sleep tonight! I'm sleeping alone, in _my_ bed, in _my_ room, and there's nothing you can do about it!" And with that, she slammed the door shut. I heard a twist and a turn. She locked the door.

"Nice going, Edo." I grumbled. I now officially hate myself. And to think that I'm only left with less than a few days to prepare for our 25th anniversary.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I lay there, in the living room couch, wondering why I said those things to her. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much of a jerk I was. Why didn't I just follow my first instinct to give her the _benefit of the doubt? _Things could've been different; I would've asked where she went _nicely_; she could've responded happily and could've told me all about it in detail; we would've slept together in the same bed; she could've had her arms around me right this very moment. And then I could've told her then that I waited for her all night, and she could've apologized and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. Everything could've been sweeter, happier, if it weren't for my volcano-is-about-to-erupt temper!

I sighed. There's nothing I could do about it now. She's probably crying herself to sleep. Not getting the privilege to comfort her made me feel even worse.

How did dad deal with a situation like this? Did he ever get into a serious fight with mom? Heck, did he even get into a fight with mom in the first place? _No, _I thought, _That's impossible. They were the perfect couple. No fights. No arguments. No indifference._

_Just love._

At least, that's how dad made me see it. What is it that dad did that made his relationship so flawless?

"They first met at the hour of 10, when the Clock Tower at the Palace of Westminster chimed..." I told myself, remembering how my dad would've said it. I closed my eyes, trying to remember every detail that he told me about them.

It was one stormy night at London, and the people all around him had umbrellas. He, however, didn't have one. The man, probably in his early twenty's, looked up at the sky, hoping the storm would soon cease. But as time passed, he sighed, knowing full well that the storm had other ideas. He glanced up at the Clock Tower. 9:50. It was getting late, and he had to go back to his hotel soon. He waited a few more minutes for the storm to at least calm down. He promised himself that he would be willing to make a run for it when the Clock Tower chimed in 10 minutes. The minutes passed slowly, and the man was getting impatient. He stared at the Clock Tower, intently waiting for the next chime, as if it was an official "go" signal.

At last, the Clock Tower granted him his wish and played its on-the-hour chime. The clock now had its short hand pointing to 10, and its long hand pointing at 12. As the 16-note sequence played, the man ran as fast as he could, hoping to at least get closer to his hotel. But as he continued running, the raindrops decided to play a trick on him and land on his glasses, blurring his vision. This inevitably resulted to an unexpected meeting; the man had bumped into someone. Due to inertia, he fell forward to the ground with a splash in a puddle.

"Oh my gosh!" a woman's voice exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, sir!"

The man felt cold hands touch his arm, and he realized someone was helping him to get up. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" she cried.

The man took off his glasses and saw a blurred vision of a woman, holding up an umbrella. "I can't see you," he said, "but thanks for helping me up… and for not laughing at me. That was embarrassing!"

The blurry woman giggled. "Sorry… here. Let me wipe those glasses for you, my clothes are dry."

The man handed his glasses to her, not knowing why he would hand over the item that he depended on for seeing to a complete stranger. When the woman gave him back his glasses, he put it back on- and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He felt himself blush. He fell in a puddle in front of someone like her? Not knowing what else to do, he gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Hi!"

The girl smiled at him. "Hi!"

The man suddenly had the urge to scratch the back of his neck. "Um, I… uh, need someone with an umbrella to walk me to Berners Street. And… well, it's getting late, and… and…"

"Sure, I can walk you there," she said, "It's not that far from here."

"Great!" he said, still feeling a little awkward. "Uh, thanks…"

"No problem." She said, ushering him to come closer. "My umbrella's not that big, so you'll have to stay close to me."

The man felt himself turn redder and redder by the minute. He was thankful that the street lights weren't that bright in London. The two walked silently, not knowing what else to say to each other.

"I'm Akira." The man began. He looked away almost instantly when he saw the girl look at him. The girl smiled, amused by the man's actions. "I'm Asako."

Akira smiled to himself, happy that he finally knew the woman's name. "It's… nice to meet you, Asako."

She giggled. "It's nice to meet you too."

The pair eventually arrived at Berners Street. Asako faced him. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." She said confidently. "Goodbye."

Akira nodded. "Yeah… um, thanks again."

Asako arched an eyebrow. "You're kind of shy, aren't you?"

Akira immediately looked down on his feet and started blushing even more. "Well, um, I'm not usually like this," he stuttered.

The girl laughed. "It's okay, Akira. I happen to like shy."

At that moment, Akira felt as if nothing else existed but them. He looked at her, and finally, through staring directly in her eyes, was able to feel calmer. "Great…" He said, "Um, would you want to meet up tomorrow for- uh, a cup of coffee? I mean, if you like tea, like the rest of the people here, it would be okay too… it doesn't really matter to me. I like them both, but- um, I don't know what _you _like, and, well, you know what you like, so I'm asking you, coz I don't know what you like, and you know what you like, and, well, if it doesn't matter to you, because they're both hot drinks, then, that's fine, because I like you- I mean, them- I mean, coffee. I like coffee… and tea. Both of them."

"Coffee sounds nice," Asako said with a smile. She found Akira's actions so adorable.

"Cool, so we're dating- I mean, meeting. We're meeting tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Alright." He said. Then, finally, he sighed. "You know what? I'm going to leave now before I say anything else."

She laughed. "Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I smiled at the thought of dad desperately trying to find the right words to tell mom. I remember him telling me that he was such a dork when he first met her. I smirked. Now that I really thought about it, I couldn't have agreed more. He also told me that he saw a lot of my mother in me. I guess that explains why I was confident towards Asuka- or any other girl for that matter. I imagined what it was like during their first "meeting", when dad invited her for coffee (or tea). I remember dad telling me that something significant happened during that day.

"So," Asako began, "tell me something about yourself. What do you do?"

The pair decided to have coffee at Starbucks the next day after they first met.

"Well," Akira said, taking a sip off his coffee, "I design Duel Monster cards for Industrial Illusions."

"Ooh, a card designer. That's awesome. And Industrial Illusions… that's a big time company." Asako complimented, "You must have a really broad imagination. I mean, you're one of those people who make up all those cool drawings and complicated card effects."

Akira chuckled. "Yup, that's me." He agreed. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a fashion designer for Prada." She said simply.

"Wow." Akira said, amazed. "Now _that's _a big time company. No wonder you look so beautiful. You're one of those people who make up all those cool clothes and complicated designs." He purposely mimicked Asako's previous comment.

Asako giggled, riding along. "Yup, that's me." She said.

"I really mean it, you know." Akira hinted, "You're very attractive."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." She said coyly.

They both looked at each other, almost drawn towards each other's gaze. Suddenly, Asako recognized the piano introduction of the song that had just started playing. "Oh! I love this song!" she chimed. "I just watched _Rent _two days ago." She began to sing along, singing almost as if she was a child happily enjoying a simple catchy tune.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_"

Akira smiled, recognizing the song as well. He decided to join in:

"_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights in cups of coffee…" _

Pretty soon, both of them were singing the song together:

"_In inches, in miles in laughter and strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure a year in the life?"_

They both laughed after that, realizing that everyone started staring at them once they sang louder and louder. Akira could see Asako visibly blushing. "I really like you, Akira." She said.

The song continued, but it was barely audible to Akira's ears:

_How about love? How about love? How about love?_

_Measure in Love, Seasons of Love! Seasons of love..._

At this, he realized that she was going to change his life forever. "I really like you too." He replied. Akira saw Asako's hand resting on the table, so he placed his hand on top of it. She smiled. He smiled back. Slowly, he was unconsciously leaning forward. And, as if a magnetic force was drawing them together, she was unconsciously leaning forward as well. When Akira was close enough, he stopped to take a good look at Asako's face. She was a goddess; a beautiful, lovely, enchanting goddess.

For a moment, he wondered if he was worthy enough to be with her, but when her eyes slowly closed, and her hands touched his face, he decided to just give in and deliver their first official kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sound of my alarm made my heart skip a beat. I opened my eyes, reaching for my cell-phone-turned-alarm-clock, since my original alarm clock was resting on a bedside table of the master's room. It was a bright new day, a new morning, a new beginning. I rose up and walked to the kitchen and decided to make pancakes for breakfast. Once I was through cooking, I placed them on a plate and took out a bottle of maple syrup from one of the cabinets. I placed some syrup on the pancakes. Afterwards, I took out the butter from the refrigerator and placed a small portion of it on the top of the highest pancake. There. Perfect.

I took out a glass from one of the cabinets. I put back the butter in the refrigerator and took out some orange juice, then poured some on the glass. Afterwards, I put the orange juice back inside the fridge, and opened the drawer to take out a knife and a fork. Finally, I opened the cabinet and got a tray, placing the plate of pancakes, the orange juice, and the knife and fork on it in a well-organized manner. I took a step back, and looked at what I've done, as if it were a work of art. "There's something missing…" I thought. I looked around the kitchen and saw napkins. I smiled and took a few, and placed it under the knife and the fork. I then lifted the tray and got out of the kitchen.

I placed the tray on the dining table, and walked towards the phone and took the pen that had always been beside the phonebook. I went back to the dining room and wrote in one of the napkins the letters, "S-O-R-R-Y" in bold letters. Then, below that, I wrote the words, "_PS: I love you_". I thought for a moment about the fight I had with Asuka last night. I remembered what she said to me: _'Go sleep somewhere else! I'm a bitch, so I don't give a shit where you sleep tonight!'_

I chuckled, then decided to cross out the word "you" and replace it with the words, "_**my**_ _bitch_".

_PS: I love __**my**__ bitch. _Perfect.

For a moment, I reconsidered putting back "you", since "_**my **_bitch" sounded a little vulgar and unpleasant. But then I just decided to leave it as that. Finally, I placed my name at the bottom; well, it's not really my name, rather, it's something that indicated it was from me:

_From the good-looking jerk you chose to marry._

I put back the napkin on the tray. I lifted the tray and proceeded to the room. I stopped right in front of the door.

"Hon?" I called out, "Honey? You awake?"

No answer. But I knew she was awake.

"I made you breakfast," I said, "Figured you'd be hungry. That is, if you didn't eat dinner with your friends last night."

Still no answer.

"I'm placing the tray in front of the door, alright?" I told her. "I'm leaving now. Bye!" I pretended to walk away, gradually making each step softer than the previous one. Then I stopped and waited for her to open the door. But nothing happened.

"I know you're still out there!" she called. I didn't answer, pretending to be "away".

"Edo!"

I remained silent.

Finally, I heard footsteps from inside. I wanted to say something, but I stopped myself. I knew she was going to come out any minute.

Then, I heard a twist and a turn. She unlocked the door. The doorknob twisted, and the door opened. I saw her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying last night.

"Hey-"

"-I'm still mad at you." she snapped. She went away for a moment, and when she came back, she had my clothes for work. "Here." she said, handing it to me. I continued to stare at her, not moving a muscle. I didn't want the office clothes; I wanted to just go up to her and kiss her.

"Aren't you going to get it?" she said irritably. A few moments of silence passed us.

"Asuka, I'm sor-"

"-save it." She interrupted. When I didn't take the clothes, she tossed it at me. And when I caught it, she slammed the door, then locked it.

"Asuka, wait!" I exclaimed.

"Go away!" she shouted.

I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"I said go away!" this time, I can tell from her voice that she was crying.

Then, we fell silent. I just stared at the door, wishing she would miraculously unlock it and open it, and come out and forgive me. "You forgot to get the pancakes…" I told her, "And it's getting cold…"

When she didn't answer, I sighed and knelt down on the floor. I saw her shadow through the cracks and knew that she was just right next to the door, sitting and leaning against it. I took the napkin with a note on it, took my pen to add something to the note, and slipped it through the small gap below the door.

"_SORRY._

_PS: I love ( /_y/o/u/)_** my **__bitch._

_From the good-looking jerk you chose to marry._

_PSS: You're not a bitch. You're just stuck with a jerk._

_PSSS: Don't worry. I will love you forever."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sighed as I tried to replay everything that just happened this morning, and the night before. I know it's my fault, that's for sure, but how am I supposed to make her love me now? This is bad. The only solution I could come up with right now is the romantic getaway. I _still _have that option. That is, if the Leagues give me the money I've been saving up for; that's why I was working overtime for the past few weeks in the first place.

I'm pretty sure they'll give it to me when I ask. Well, at least I'm quite sure that they will. Hm, maybe I'm _somewhat_ sure?

_Oh, c'mon, Edo. You know that president is strict. He'll never give it to you; he'll never give the only hope you have left to save your relationship with your wife. That's how strict he is._

"Hey! Phoenix! Draw your card!" someone called.

"Wha-?" I snapped out of my trance. I looked around me. I was in a duel field; all around me was a stadium full of people; in front of me were my monsters, and in front of them were my opponent and his monsters. "I'm… in a duel?" I told myself.

"Does it take you that long to draw one card?" my opponent jeered, "No wonder you're unbeatable- your opponents just give up because you're too slow!"

I frowned. The truth was, I had no clue on what's happening. I have to analyze the situation…

I looked up at the scoreboard to see the difference between our lifepoints. He had a perfect 4000, and I had 2100. I looked at my hand, then my field. I had one _D-Hero Dasher _on the field, and a _Thunder Crash _on my hand. Then, I looked at my opponent's field; he had one _Gate Guardian. _Finally, I looked at my duel disk. _Clock Tower Prison_ was active on the field, and it had 3 clock counters. Alright. I'm ready. "Draw!" I declared. I looked at the card I drew. _D-Hero Dread Servant_.

"I summon D-Hero Dread Servant to the field!" I said. In an instant, my monster appeared to my field, alongside with Dasher.

"Summoning a monster with an attack of only 400 won't help you, Phoenix." My opponent said. "You, of all people, should've known better."

I smiled. "Obviously, you don't know Dread Servant's effect. When it is normal summoned to my field, it gives my Clock one more Clock Counter."

"So what?" he said, "you still can't destroy it."

"Think again! Because I go into my Battle Phase. Dread Servant, attack Gate Guardian!" my monster attacked, but it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. "Luckily, I take no damage, because my Clock Tower protects my life points. Furthermore, when Dread Servant gets destroyed, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on my field… and I choose the Clock Tower!" I said.

My opponent seemed to know what was going to happen next. He fell silent, as if he was waiting for his inevitable defeat.

"Because the Clock Tower is destroyed, I Special Summon D-Hero Dreadmaster from my deck- and because Dreamaster is Special Summoned this way, I get to reborn two more Dashers from my Graveyard. Dreadmaster's attack goes up to 6300, enough to destroy your Gate Guardian. Also, my 3 Dashers can directly attack you." I said finally, finishing the duel instantly.

It was an OTK. A D-Hero One Turn Kill.

And, as always, the crowd cheered. My opponent was ashamed, but he nevertheless congratulated me. This was usually the part when I felt happy and proud. This time, however, I felt something different… I felt empty.

After the duel, I went straight to the president's office. I knocked on his door three times before twisting the doorknob and walking in. The president turned his chair to see who had just came in.

"Ah, Mr. Phoenix," he said, "I was expecting you."

I arched an eyebrow, "You were?"

"Yes, actually," he said, "you seem to be working overtime a lot recently. I was assuming this sudden surge of hard work wasn't to impress me, so I figured you'd be seeing me sometime… to ask for a favor, perhaps?"

"You're pretty sharp," I remarked.

"I've been in the business longer than you, Mr. Phoenix. I'm pretty sure I would know if something is up." He said.

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath, "Mr. Takahashi, I'm doing everything I can to earn money for a trip to New Zealand with my wife. I need you to give me my payment- and a little bonus- so that I can take her to that trip."

"I see," he said, "And how much is this trip, if you don't mind me asking?"

I paused for a moment, almost too ashamed to say it, "…60,000 dollars."

"_60,000 dollars?_" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Please, Mr. Takahashi! I've worked hard for this. I'd work even harder when I come back from the trip if I had to. But I need the money _now_- my anniversary is a few days away."

"Do I look like someone who cares about your personal life, Phoenix? 60,000 dollars is a lot of money! Working overtime for a week wouldn't pay the price. I can only give you 1,000 dollars at the most."

"_What?_" I shouted, "That's not enough!"

"Do you have any idea how much money you're asking me to give?"

"But I'm the champion! I deserve this! I worked hard! I abided by the rules for 20 years! Please!"

"Mr. Phoenix, I'm sorry. But 1,000 dollars is all I can offer."

"No…" It was getting harder and harder to breathe by the moment. I can't believe it: the only chance- the only hope for my marriage to work out… was _not _going to happen. I was going to lose Asuka. Forever.

"No!" I shouted in desperation, "Mr. Takahashi, I beg you!" I finally knelt down on my knees.

"Phoenix!" he yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Please," I pleaded, "Please… I need this… I need this trip. My marriage depends on it. I need it. I really really need it…"

"Stand up, Phoenix!" the president exclaimed.

"My marriage will die without this trip," I continued, grabbing the hem of his pants.

"Mr. Phoenix!" he shouted.

"I need this, please!" I persisted.

"Get up!" he demanded. "Get up before I decide to demote you from your champion status to a mere rookie."

I stopped, hearing those words. After telling him that my marriage was at stake, he still expected me to care about my god damn status? I stood up slowly.

"Now that's better," he said, "I knew you would come to your senses when I-"

"-What do you take me for?" I shouted angrily. He stared at me in shock. "You still think I care about some stupid duelist rank?"

"Mr. Phoenix!" he said, "I have officially lost all my respect for you!"

"You know what? I don't give a shit!" I said. He fell silent.

I continued, "I don't care if you demote me down to a rookie, or a novice, nor do I care if you kick me out from the Leagues! If you're just going to squabble on and on about ranking and dignity, then the hell with that! This damn thing isn't even worth it!" I turned my heel and walked away, ignoring my name being called continuously.

Back at my dressing room, I looked at myself in front of the mirror. My reflection stared back at me, as if to rub in the failure that I have become- no, I wasn't talking about the squabble I had with the president of the Leagues; I was talking about me as a person, as a husband- because even though I kept winning all these duels, it still didn't change the fact that my marriage was going downhill. I wanted to make things right, but somehow, it was as if the world was against me.

_I'm sorry, Asuka…_I thought, _I always let you down…_I forced back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. This wasn't over… it couldn't… it shouldn't.

I continued staring at my reflection in the mirror. I wondered what to do next, now that I didn't have the New Zealand trip option anymore.

I thought of how life would be if Asuka and I continued to fight and not get along. I thought of what would happen if she finally decided to leave, since she was fed up with all my mishaps. I thought of my life without her, without the only person who provided happiness in my life.

Then, I sat down, placed my arms on top of each other on the table, and let my head fall on top of them. I shut my eyes tight and gritted my teeth in frustration. The tears that I've been holding for so long fell at last, and I knew it wasn't going to stop for an awfully long time.

- - -

I arrived home early, at around 4pm- and boy was I surprised when I opened the front door. There, I saw Asuka, cleaning the living room with the vacuum. She had the Ipod playing on the dock, and it was playing "Seasons of Love". Asuka was singing along with the song, and this strongly reminded me of my parents' first date. She looked happy, so carefree, that I momentarily forgot how stressed and tired I was.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan…_"

I stared at her, amused at her singing with the matching dramatic hand movements. She looked strangely… sexy. Well, to me at least. She continued singing as if she were the only person who existed in the world; and I doubt it that she even knew I was there, watching her.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_"

My amusement reminded me of my own father's attraction to my mother when he heard her sing the same song. I smiled and, remembering that my father joined my mom with the singing, decided to join Asuka with the singing as well. I went behind her, placed my arms around her waist, and sang.

"_In truths that she learned, Or in times that he cried,_

_In bridges he burned ,Or the way that she died..._"

She gasped. She turned her head to look at me. "Edo!" she exclaimed.

I laughed, amused. "Hi!"

She was stunned. When she didn't say anything, I moved in to kiss her- but she pushed me away before I even reached her lips.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, trying to sound snappy.

"I told you I was sorry…" I muttered.

"Humph!" she uttered, folding her arms and turning her back on me. I smirked. "Oh, c'mon honey. Don't be so grumpy."

For a moment, we didn't talk to each other. I went to the Ipod dock and turned off the song. Asuka remained facing the opposite side of where I was. I stared at her closely. I examined the curves of her body. I'm serious… my wife's really very sexy.

"Honey, have you been working out?" I asked, "you look hot!"

"Don't try kissing up!" she said angrily. "_The bitch _still hates you."

"Yeah, I know… I've been _such_ a jerk, haven't I?" I said, "But you know something else? The jerk has no idea what he should do. He tried to apologize, he tried to compliment her, he tried to kiss her, he tried to be all sweet on her, he tried to sound as if nothing ever happened…" as I continued, I observed her movements. She remained her I-hate-you-so-I'm-turning-my-back-on-you-and-folding-my-arms-together position.

I sighed. "What do you want me to do, sweetheart?" she was silent. I thought for a moment. "I love you." I said. Still, she didn't react.

"Hm… perhaps, you'd want me to serenade you?" when she didn't react, I began to sing. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand _eight_ hundred minutes…_"

"It's six." She said.

"What?" I asked. She turned to face me.

"Six! Six hundred. Not eight-"

I took this chance to go up to her and kiss her. I was holding her face and keeping my eyes open to see how she would react. She was staring back at me in shock. But after a while, I knew that she liked it. Slowly, she was closing her eyes and returning the kiss. She placed her arms around my neck. Relieved, I closed my eyes and treasured the moment.

We broke off, but we retained being trapped in each other's arms. She smiled. "_Seasons of…_"- I joined in- "_Love…_" we both laughed at each other, then a brief moment of silence followed.

"I was touched with what you wrote on the napkin." Asuka admitted.

"Oh, were you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know what, Edo? You may be a big jerk sometimes…"- she leaned in to give me a quick kiss- "…but at least you're _my _big jerk, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled. "I love you sweetheart," I said, "and I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me neither," She confessed, "I absolutely _hate _fighting with you."

I hugged her tight. She hugged me back. Despite our reconciliation, I still had this nagging feeling that if I didn't do something special for her soon, I would lose her. The thought of not having her in my arms terrified me, but I knew full well that this was a problem I had to carry and solve on my own.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was now the day before our 25th anniversary. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous… but I would also be lying if I said I didn't have anything up my sleeve. In other words, I was ready. I mean, the plan might be simple, cliché, or even corny, but I _still _had something.

That morning, when I woke, up, I saw Asuka still sleeping beside me. I looked at the time. "Asuka! Asuka!" I called, shaking her shoulder, "Asuka, wake up!"

She groaned and struggled to open her eyes. "What is it?"

"You have to wake up! The house is about to explode!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?" She got up almost immediately. "Is it because you lost your temper again?"

"Oh, haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"I was just riding along with you, sweetie." She said, kissing me on the cheek.

"How did you know I was kidding? It could've been real, you know." I said, frowning.

"If the house was _really _about to explode, I think you would've carried me to safety instead of wasting your time waking me up."

"Hm," I thought, "you're right."

She giggled. "So, what's up, Edo? What's with the whole wake up call?"

I presented her a golden ticket. She gasped indignantly. "Oh my gosh, a golden ticket!" she exclaimed, feigning shock and interest.

I pouted. "You have no idea what this is, do you?"

"Not a clue!" she said, still pretending to be utterly surprised.

I sighed. "It's a gift certificate to the spa right down the corner by the town square. You know, the one that just opened three days ago?"

This time, she gasped to express _real _shock. "Edo, don't tell me…"

"I got one so that they can pamper you the whole afternoon." I said.

"You mean, I get to be treated like a queen for the whole afternoon?" she exclaimed.

"That's what I just said."

She screamed. "Oh my god!" she continued screaming. I flinched. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me until I groaned in pain. "Oh my god! That is awesome! Edo! You're the best!"

"Well, the program starts in 20 minutes-"

"-You idiot!" she shouted, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she stood up and ran to the bathroom. "I've got to get there right away!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." I followed her inside the bathroom. I watched her as she removed her clothes to take a quick shower. "Hey," I said, "I have a hypothetical question for you… if I asked you a whole bunch of favors, would you do it for me?"

She looked at me and stared at me with pure dislike. "Edo Phoenix, I thought you promised to love me _unconditionally_?"

"I _do _love you unconditionally!" I protested. "I was just asking."

"Hm," she began, "I guess I would do it; you're my hubby after all." she said her last sentence in a happy tone.

Asuka acted like she was on fast forward- and before I knew it, she had left the house. I watched her as she walked away, and smiled. "You're in for a big surprise, Asuka," I murmured, "a _very_ big surprise."

I imagined how the day was going to unfold; she would arrive at the spa, and a person named Irene would immediately assist her with everything. She would then be taken to a private room and have a body treatment. This included a facial, a massage, aromatherapy, and many more. All I knew was that the last thing that Asuka would be doing was to relax at an _onsen_ (Japanese hot springs). I made sure that while she was relaxing at the onsen, Irene would come in and give her a lovely bouquet of Purple Aster flowers, with a card attached to it. She would then accept the flowers and admire its beauty, probably smell it momentarily, then would notice the note attached. And of course, she would read it silently:

"_Hey! Having fun, sweetheart? Hope you're enjoying yourself there. Listen, I'd like to play a little game with you. You'd like that, right? Of course you would!"_

I imagined her giggling as she read that part. Then, she would continue:

"_Okay, here are the rules: Follow all the instructions on the notes that you're going to receive throughout the day. Do not skip a part of the note or a gimmick the note is asking you. And remember, no cheating!_

_So, you ready? For your first task, I want you to stop by at our favorite restaurant after you finish your day spa. Now, I know what you're thinking. We have a lot of "favorite restaurants", which particular one is it? Well, that's the challenge- I'm just curious if we still think in the same wavelength. If we don't, then you'll be going to the wrong place, and you wouldn't be able to receive the next note. I'll give you a hint: once you get to the right place, a man named Landon will give you the next note, which will tell you what to do next. Hm… that's not really a good hint, is it? Well, I'll see you later, sweetheart! I love you! –Edo_"

I laughed at myself, knowing for sure that Asuka would find this amusing. She knew that this whole "game" was kind of ridiculous, but I know she'll ride along with it. She was always the type who loved the thrill of an adventure.

If Asuka picked the right place, it would be none other than the fancy restaurant I took her during our first anniversary. She loved that place so much, especially when I requested for some sweet violin playing while we were eating. I remember her telling me that the food there was the most exquisite and the most wonderful in all Japan. I've never seen her so satisfied with food ever since.

Even if she _did _get this one wrong, she'd later on find out- because after three wrong guesses, I instructed the driver to take her the right place. Then, upon meeting Landon, she would receive a second note:

"_Good job, sweetheart! You found the right place! Did it take long for you to guess this one right? Well, don't worry, because for this note, all you'll have to do is to enjoy the food here. Order anything you want- and it doesn't matter how expensive it is. You can even order the most expensive cuisine in the menu if you'd like. The next note will arrive after you eat. Instead of giving you the bill, Landon will give you the 3__rd__ note. Well, bon appetit! _

_I love you… –Edo_"

I imagined her order to be salad as an appetizer, then on to a main course, whatever it is, and finally, her favorite dessert, chocolate mud pie. As for drinks, I'm guessing she would enjoy a very good wine. I imagined her amusement as the violin players that I had requested would play our song as she was eating her main dish. The same song was played during our first anniversary. After she ate, Landon, the manager of the restaurant, would hand her the third note:

"_Yum! I bet you ordered the mud pie for dessert. Gosh, now I'm all jealous! That's my favorite too. Now, it's time to burn all those calories you got from that dessert! Don't scowl on me like that, Asuka, I know you ordered the mud pie._

_I want you to walk to the Sakura Garden that's just right around the corner. Don't worry, it's only a few blocks away from where you are now. A girl named Olivia will give you the fourth note. Hang in there, darling… the best is yet to come._

_I love you,_

_-Edo_"

Upon arriving to the Sakura Garden, Olivia would appear and offer her a glass of water. Then, Olivia would give her three pink balloons, each shaped like a cherry blossom flower. The first one will have an "I" imprinted on it, the second will have a heart on it, and the third will have a "U" on it. Attached to the three balloons was the fourth letter.

"_Hi Asuka,_

_I hope you're not getting tired of receiving all these silly letters. For this task, I want you to just relax and appreciate nature. Apart from purple aster, I know you love cherry blossoms too. I want you to enjoy the beauty of that garden. Pretty soon, you'll stop by a rest house. Take a rest and have some tea if you feel like it. Love ya! –Edo_"

I knew that Asuka loved cherry blossoms, and I asked Olivia to provide her a camera in case she wanted to take pictures. If she didn't, that was fine too. She would just wander around the garden, hopefully appreciating the view and the cherry blossoms. When she would stop by the rest house, a guy named Vince would give her some tea and a small parcel with the fifth note attached to it. Vince would then tell her to read the note first before opening the parcel.

"_So what do you think this parcel contains? Do you think it's some fancy jewelry? A nice pendant, perhaps? Well, don't open it until one of the other notes tell you to. Can you promise me that? I trust you on this, Asuka. No peeking!_

_Alright, for the next task, you have to mingle a little. There are a lot of people in that rest house. Look for a girl named Eleanor._

_A last reminder regarding the parcel: Remember… curiosity killed the cat. Love ya, kitty-cat. –Edo_"

I chuckled as I imagined Asuka eyeing at the parcel. I knew she would shake it and examine it, but I knew for sure that she wouldn't hear anything even though she shook it. I also knew that she would be curious on how exceptionally light the parcel was. She would arch her eyebrow, sigh, and would finally decide to find Eleanor.

When Asuka _does _find Eleanor, she would take her to a nearby parlor. On the way to the parlor, she would explain to Asuka about the manicure, pedicure, and hair-makeover I had planned beforehand for my "beloved wife". I knew that Asuka would scream in excitement upon hearing this, and she would momentarily forget her curiosity on the small parcel.

After all of those were done, Eleanor would give Asuka the next note:

"_Honey! Did you do something with your hair? It looks wonderful. And your nails… they're beautiful! Gosh, I'm so lucky to have you as my wife._

_How are you, sexy girl? Doing alright? Guess what? That girl sitting beside you on the right, wearing the blue shirt? That's a girl named Yolie. Talk to her. Say hi. _

_PS: Guess who I love?(hint: she's blonde, beautiful, and the wife of a lucky guy named Edo Phoenix…)_

_Hm… I wonder who that is…_

–_Edo_"

Asuka would smile, probably even laugh, and then go on to talk to Yolie. After a little bit of girl talk, Yolie would give Asuka a classy red dress that's been hidden in the parlor. Asuka would freak out upon seeing the dress. Yolie would ask Asuka if she wanted to try it on. Asuka would say yes, take the red dress, and proceed to the bathroom. In the bathroom, there would be an envelope stuck in the mirror, with "_For Asuka_" written in italics. She would take it, open it and read it:

"_Hope you like the dress I picked out for you. I want you to wear that now, alright? Once you get out of the bathroom, Yolie would hand you a pair of red high heels that would match that dress. Once you wear those heels, Yolie would take you to the jewelry shop right next door. Pick the accessories that would match your outfit, and tell the store clerk your name. Oliver, the store clerk, would then give it to you… for free! I'll see you soon, my darling. I love you. –Edo_"

Asuka would do as she was told. Upon arriving at the jewelry shop with Yolie, she would look around and be fascinated with all the accessories. Finally, once she picked her accessories, Oliver would then give her the next note:

"_Wow… you've had a long day, huh? Well, I've got one last task for you. Once you've finished reading this note, Oliver will call his brother, Uria, from the back of the shop. Now, remember that small parcel that I gave you? Well, Uria is going to tell you to open that parcel -__** if and only if**__ you solve the puzzle that I have provided for you. If you solved the puzzle, Uria would know, because he knows the correct answer. And no, he's not going to tell you. Alright, here's the puzzle:_

_Form a phrase from the names of the people who helped you throughout your day. You can only use one letter from each name that is provided for you. Don't worry, honey. This is a fairly easy puzzle. It isn't as hard as it looks. And in case you forgot their names, I'll remind you: _

_**Irene**__ was the woman who helped you out at the spa, __**Landon**__ was the guy who gave you the second note at your favorite restaurant, __**Olivia **__was that nice woman in the Sakura Garden who gave you those balloons, __**Vince **__was the man at the rest house who gave you some tea, __**Eleanor**__ was the girl who gave you a makeover at the parlor, __**Yolie **__was the one who gave you the red dress, __**Oliver **__was the one who gave you your jewelry for free, and finally, __**Uria **__is now the person who will tell you to open that small parcel once you figure out this puzzle._

_Do you need a hint, sweetheart? I'll give you one: The phrase is written in all of the notes that I gave you, except this one. The phrase may have been rephrased for each note to make it sound unique and original, but all phrases tell you the same message._

_Good luck! –Edo_"

I smiled mischievously, wondering how long it would take her to solve the puzzle.


	11. Chapter 10

I glanced at my watch. If Asuka was able to solve the puzzle almost off-handedly, then she would've opened the small parcel right about now.

The parcel actually didn't contain anything fancy. Inside was a single red-colored bandana, with yet another note attached.

"_Hey, sweetie!_

_If you're reading this note right now, then that must mean you've solved the puzzle I gave you. Wow, you're beautiful __**and **__smart. Hahaha…_

_Are you surprised that the small parcel that got you curious all this time only contained a single red bandana? Well don't get disappointed just yet, darling._

_Place that bandana over your eyes. You can ask Oliver or Uria to help you tie it around your head. Afterwards, they'll lead you to the limo I sent for you, and the driver will drive you to me. Do not take off the bandana while you're inside the limo. I'll take it off for you when you get here._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_**I**__rene, __**L**__andon, __**O**__livia, __**V**__ince, __**E**__leanor, __**Y**__olie, __**O**__liver, __**U**__ria: The first letter of their names spell out the phrase that I will always whisper in your ear until the day I die._

'_I love you'._

_-Edo_"

**Chapter 10**

It was now 7 in the evening. I was standing in front of my house as I waited for the limo to arrive. Every time I saw headlights coming this way, I felt my heart skip a beat. But it always ended up to be just another car.

When the limo finally arrived, I made an effort to look through the windows to see if Asuka was there. And of course, she was, with that red bandana placed over her eyes.

She looked beautiful on the red dress, even more beautiful with those matching earrings and necklace. Her hair had a few wavy curls on the ends, and her lips were redder than usual. She wore an excited smile on her face when the driver opened her door and told her that she had arrived. Carefully, she stood up, and reached for a hand that didn't exist. Her smile was still there, but I imagined she was wondering where I was. I smiled as I slowly walked towards her.

I didn't hold her hand yet. I paused to give a good look at her from head to toe. Her red high heels made her slightly taller than usual, but I was nevertheless still taller (thank god for puberty). The dress made her curves more… well defined. She looked so wonderful, that I felt that she could satisfy any man's erotic fantasy just by looking at her. God, just seeing her made me feel like I was suddenly put in an oven. When she tried to grope for me, I easily avoided her. She giggled.

"I know you're here," she said teasingly. I tried not to laugh. She continued to look for me.

"You look hot." I blurted out. She turned to my direction almost immediately.

"Hah! I heard that!" She said, running towards me. When our bodies collided, she grabbed my arm. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Why are you hiding from me?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Edo?"

"This isn't Edo," I said, lowering my voice, "This is a serial killer who assassinates hot women in red dresses."

She gasped. "Oh my! I better get out of here right now!"

"Yes, but I've got you," I said, "And you're mine. You'll never see the light of day… again!"

She giggled. "Hm… that _could_ work, _if_ you're cute. Are you… handsome, Mr. Serial Killer?"

"No, I am terribly ugly, like the Frankenstein monster… on drugs!"

"Really?" she laughed, bringing up her hand to touch my face. "You don't _feel _ugly… Let's see… are you a good kisser?"

"No, I am the worst kisser on the planet." I said.

"Really? Let's try that." She smiled, bringing her lips to mine. I instinctively closed my eyes and placed my hands on her waist. Her kiss was _very_ erotic; lustful sensations literally spread throughout my body, especially down _south_.

When she broke off the kiss, I found myself feeling desperate. She sensed this automatically. "That's strange," she said, "you kiss pretty good." I was panting too much to say anything.

"Mr. Serial Killer?" she said innocently, "Are you alright? You sound like you've ran a thousand miles."

"I'm fine," I panted, "Any final requests before I kill you?"

"Yeah," she said, "Can you please take off this red bandana? My silly husband told me to put it on, and he promised me he'll take it off when I see him, but I'd rather _you _take it off for me instead."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's not around." She said simply. "Besides, if you're as ugly as you say you are, I'd love to see how you look like."

I chuckled. "Alright. But promise me you won't barf."

She giggled. "Okay. I promise."

I went behind her and untied her bandana. "Turn around." I whispered. She turned to face me. Her eyes examined me from head to foot. "Wow." she said.

"What?" I wondered.

"You're wrong," she explained, "You're not terribly ugly."

"You think I'm cute?" I asked.

"No," she said, "don't get me wrong. You're not _terribly _ugly… just ugly."

I laughed. She laughed too. Then she placed her arms around my neck. "But it's strange," she continued, "You look just like my sexy husband in a nice black tuxedo."

"Yeah, well," I began, "It's a very special day for me. You see, tomorrow is my 25th wedding anniversary, and I'm waiting for my wife. She was supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago, but you came instead."

"Mind if I take her place, then?" Asuka asked, "I mean, I _am _dressed for the occasion."

"Sure." I said, giving her a quick kiss. "What's you're name?"

"Asuka." She said, "And what's yours? Or do you want me to call you 'Mr. Serial Killer' all evening?"

"Edo Phoenix." I answered.

"Nice name." she complimented.

"Nice acting." I said.

"Nice gimmick." She said.

"Nice nickname." I said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Nickname?"

"_Mr. Serial Killer?_" I reminded her.

She laughed out loud. I smiled. "I love you." I said.

"Don't you have a wife?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered happily, "And she's smokin' hot."

"Then why are you cheating on her?" she asked.

"Coz you're hotter." I said with a smile. She giggled and took my hand.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Asuka said.

"Let's." I agreed. We then walked to the house.

I placed my free hand on the door knob. I stopped to look at her. She glanced at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "just wondering how you'll react when you see-" –I opened the door- "-_this_."

Asuka gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god…" her voice was muffled, but I can still sense the shock in her tone.

Inside, everything was candlelit. The whole room was covered with rose petals. The dining table had all different kinds of food. I took out a small remote from my pocket and turned on the stereo, which played a very familiar song. She looked at me as the introduction played. I looked back at her.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_" I began.

She laughed. "Oh my god, Edo… You really outdid yourself this time!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." I said with a smirk, as I walked to the living room. She followed me. I clicked something on the laptop on the living room table and turned on the TV. In an instant, the TV played the slideshow that I've been working on my laptop for almost the whole week.

The slideshow contained pictures of me and Asuka from when we were dating until present time. The pictures showed many different events: from Christmas to Valentine's, from New Year's to Birthdays, from candid pictures to casual pictures, and many more. When the slideshow ended, I faced her and took both her hands. She faced me. "Asuka, I know I haven't been the best husband, but I will always try to be… for _you_. I made that vow 25 years ago, and I'm going to keep it, because… _I love you_."

She looked at me with the most endearing eyes, trying to figure out what in the world happened to me. "Oh, Edo…" she said, "_I love you too!_"

For some reason, hearing those words made my heart sink. I never thought she'd say them again- in fact, I've never heard her say them for almost a year. I stared at her. I examined her smile. It was the happiness that I thought didn't exist anymore. It was there. It was really there. When she stared back at me, those beautiful eyes told me that she was in love with me again. It was such a wonderful sight for me, that I did something that was totally unexpected…

I cried.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We sat across each other and ate our dinner while the stereo continued to play some songs. We stole brief glances at each other and looked away every time our eyes met. It was almost like we were teenagers again.

"So, Mr. Sensitive Man, why were you crying?" Asuka began.

I chuckled. "First, you call me 'Mr. Serial Killer', now I'm 'Mr. Sensitive Man'?"

"I just love to call you different nicknames," she said, "it's cute. So, why were you crying?" she repeated.

I continued eating. She stopped and took a good look at me. "Why were you crying?" she repeated in a more singsong voice. I didn't answer her. "Why were you crying?" she repeated again.

"Because I thought you didn't love me anymore." I said finally, trying my best to make it sound casual.

She fell silent. I looked at her to see her reaction.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Edo… is _that _what this is all about?" she asked, "You think I don't love you anymore?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Ooh…" she murmured, "You really _are _Mr. Sensitive Man!" she exclaimed. She stood from her seat. I stopped eating momentarily and wondered what she was about to do.

"Stand up." She said. I swallowed my food and stood. "Come closer." She said. I took a step closer. "Closer." She said again. I walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Is this enough?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. She brought out her hand and swung it across my face.

"Ouch!" I cried, holding my red cheek. "What was _that _for?"

"_That _was for thinking I didn't love you anymore." She informed. "You're such an idiot, you know that? Just because we fight and argue a lot, doesn't mean I lost interest in you! Ugh! I knew something was up…"

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Yeah, you better be!" she exclaimed, "because now I know that _you_ have no idea how much you mean to me!"

I was stunned. "What?"

"Yeah! You heard me right, Mr. Sensitive Man." she said. There was moment of silence. She looked away. "I love you Edo," she continued, "And I've always loved you. I just didn't want to tell you that on a daily basis because… because…"

"Because what?" I asked.

"Because I thought… _you_ didn't love me anymore."

"What?" I shouted, "That's ridiculous!"

"No, it isn't!" she defended, "It's been bothering me for so long!" she sighed. Then she continued, "I didn't want to express my feelings anymore because I thought it would get you even more irritated, and I thought you were just telling me that you loved me to keep _me _happy… I didn't think _you _were." she stopped, and her tears began to fall, but she continued, "You know, I actually thought you were cheating on me… I mean, we haven't made love for so long, and we argue all the time, and we shout at each other, and we curse each other, and… and…" her voice began to shiver, "I'm sorry, Edo… I'm sorry I've never let you know how I truly felt… I just thought that-"

"-Asuka," I interrupted, "Shut up."

She fell silent. I brought out my hand, touched her face, and caressed her. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. "I love you, Edo," she said again, "And I miss this… I miss moments like this."

She opened her eyes. I wiped away her tears. I placed my other hand on her face too, and neared her to me. "I miss this too." I whispered. Then, I planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. I heard her utter a slight gasp, then she kissed me back. I felt her hands run through my hair. I felt that familiar sensation of lust and desire as her tongue danced with mine. I pulled her closer. She moaned. I felt butterflies on my stomach as I tried my best to balance my animalistic desire and my desire to satisfy her. When she moaned again, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she whined.

I didn't answer. Instead, I swooped down and carried her. "Edo!" she gasped, not taking her eyes off me. I smiled at her, then carried her to our bedroom. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I laid her on our bed and began to touch every part of her. Every time she moaned, I felt my desires gradually increasing. I removed my black jacket. Asuka giggled and got up. She kissed me while her hands unbuttoned my shirt. The room was starting to get hotter and hotter by the minute.

She pulled away. I was panting. She took a good look at me, and laughed. "You're all red, Mr. Sensitive Man!" she teased.

"And you're all sweaty, Little Miss Sunshine." I teased back.

She frowned. "Hm… you better leave the nicknames to me." She said.

"What, you don't like that name?" I asked.

"It's pretty corny." She criticized. I laughed.

"Alright, let's not waste time!" she exclaimed, pushing me down and trapping me beneath her.

"Whoa," I panted, "Someone's getting a little hot."

She had that naughty look on her face. Before I could even react, she dove in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations. Her hands were on my chest, but they were slowly heading down south. I was getting excited by the minute as her kisses became harder and harder.

- - -

We spent the whole night satisfying each other with gentle kisses and soft touches. We were both surprised on how wonderful it was; our sensations were at its peak, our desire for each other were stronger than ever; and it was safe to conclude that our love making that night was the best one we ever had. It was so good, that a week later, Asuka told me she had one on the way.

I, of course, was caught off guard when she said this. At first, I thought I didn't hear her right.

"What?" I said, "You mean, you're expecting?"

She giggled. "Honey, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

I laughed nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, "I checked with my OB-Gyne. I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited!" I said, "It's just… I wasn't expecting something like this to happen."

"Well, now we're _expecting_," she said in a melodic tune, "Oh Edo! Do you think it's a boy or a girl? Will he look more like you or me? Ooh! I hope he has my eyes!"

"What?" I shouted, "What's wrong with _my_ eyes?"

"Your eyes are fine, Edo. It's just that I think brown eyes will look better on the baby."

"Excuse me?" I said, "No way! I think the baby will be better off with blue eyes. Did you know that people with blue eyes have better eyesight than others?"

"Humph!" Asuka said, "I say brown."

I smiled. "Blue's a much rarer color. Let him have my eyes, and I'll let him have your hair color."

"Hm…" Asuka thought, "Your blue eyes and my blonde hair… not bad."

"Pretty good, huh?" I asked.

She giggled. "Alright, fine. But I still want the brown eyes."

"No fair!" I exclaimed, "What's in it for me then?"

"Well… he can have your nose."

"My nose?" I reiterated more slowly. "After everything I've done, all I'm getting is a nose?"

She laughed at me and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm so happy we're having another one."

"Me too." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

I've never thought this sort of thing would happen again. It was our third one, our third child, and we knew it was one that we would keep and treasure forever. But again, destiny had other ideas.

A few weeks later, Asuka and I went to her OB-gyne to get another quick glimpse at our developing baby. Everything was fine at first; Asuka was lain on the bed, with numerous electrodes connected to her stomach; I was seated beside her while holding her hand, and the nurse was there, standing next to us, presenting the sonogram. The nurse told us that the baby was healthy, and he was doing just fine, until…

"Hm…" the nurse murmured, furrowing her eyebrows as if suspicious about something. Then she started moving the computer mouse a bit faster while looking at the monitor attentively.

As I observed her, I couldn't help but notice the jerky movements of her wrist as she zoomed in and out the screen. "Everything alright?" I asked almost nervously, expecting she would reassure me that everything was indeed going well.

"Please wait a moment," she replied, not answering my question. My heart skipped a beat. I stole a glance at Asuka. She looked nervous as well.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked, "Is the baby alright?"

"There's nothing wrong," the nurse finally said, "There's just something in here that the doctor might want to take a good look at."

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked.

"I should call her," the nurse said, obviously avoiding to answer our questions, "She can explain this better than I can." With that, she stood, and hurriedly left. Asuka squeezed my hand. I looked at her.

"What's happening?" she cried almost helplessly, "Did she see something?"

"I don't know." I said. I knew that this answer would get her all the more worried, but it got me worried too. My heart sank when I saw Asuka in the verge of tears.

"I thought she said our baby was doing fine," she cried, "What's going on?"

I couldn't answer. We both suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Silence enveloped the room. Silence and worry. I was almost relieved to see the doctor come in, but when she hurriedly approached the computer screen with a slightly panicked expression on her face, I felt myself literally losing the energy that I had left. The nurse went by her side.

"Are you sure you've checked all sides?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." the nurse said, "And I'm sure it hasn't attached yet."

"Alright, let me see..."

The doctor scanned the screen thoroughly, zoomed in and out and turned the 3D ultrasound again and again... until she finally stopped and turned to us. I braced myself for the worst.

"Your baby is fine." She announced.

Asuka and I both made a sigh of relief, as if a heavy burden had just been lifted from us.

"But there's a chance that something might happen if this white fluid-" –she pointed it to the sonogram- "-would attach to the baby."

I observed as the white fluid-like entity floated around the baby. "What's that?" I asked.

"That's the amniotic band," the doctor explained, "it's the fluid that serves to nourish the child inside the womb. But in this case, the amnion tore apart, so the band is free-floating, so it could attach to one of the baby's limbs."

"What's going to happen if it did?" Asuka said.

"If it attached, your child will be born with something we call ABS, or 'Amniotic Band Syndrome'. Basically, if the band attaches to one of the fetus' arms, the child would have a deformed arm; likewise, if it were to attach to his legs, the child would have a deformed foot or leg. Or if the band were to attach elsewhere, the child would be born with a cleft lip, a cleft palate, or a clubfoot."

"But… how can this happen?" Asuka began, "Why didn't we prevent this?"

"Cases like these happen in 1 in 10,000 births, Mrs. Phoenix, and there is no way to see it coming, since we cannot even explain why the amnion separates- but please remember that the band hasn't attached yet. Your baby is still very healthy."

"But there's a possibility that it wouldn't," Asuka said, her voice trembling. I squeezed her hand and tried to comfort her, to no avail; tears started to form around her eyes. "This baby… this is our third one, and the other two… they… they-"

"Sssh," I whispered, "Don't think about that. Just because those things happened, doesn't mean the probability of something going wrong now would get higher." I tried to search even more arguments to be optimistic, "Besides, the baby will only be deformed… it's not like we'll lose him,-" -I turned to the doctor- "-right?"

The doctor wore an unreadable expression on her face, and hesitated before saying anything else.

"Right?" I repeated, this time even louder.

"Mr. Phoenix, I'm sorry, I…" she stopped, trying to search for the right words to deliver yet another bad news, "Well, if the band attaches to the umbilical cord… you could lose the baby."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Destiny, fate… god, how I hate it! I hate those words. I hate them. They always find some way, no matter how complex, to laugh at my face… to laugh at my suffering and pain. _You could lose the baby. _Those words haunted me like an echo that was stubborn enough to ring in my ear until we arrived home.

The moment I stepped in the house, I shouted- in anger, pain, and desperation. _You could lose the baby. _"GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted, fresh tears falling from my eyes. "Aaaaaggghh!"

"Honey, please, don't…" Asuka pleaded, her voice weak and vulnerable.

"I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed, "Why does it have to be us? Why is it that we can't be happy for once? Why does fuckin' destiny have to kill off all our god damn children?"

"Edo…" Asuka murmured, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, stop…"

"Aaaargh!" I shouted, "God damn it! I hate this! I HATE THIS!" I rammed my fists on the dining table.

"Edo…" Asuka cried, not knowing what else to do, "Please…"

"It's not fair…" my voice finally softened, "it's not fair… no…" My heart sank, and everything was all a blur. I slumped to the chair, dropped my head on the table, and began to cry and moan, frustrated that there was nothing else I could do.

"Oh honey…" Asuka muttered, placing her arms around me. "Honey…" She began to cry.

"I'm sorry…" I said, wiping away my tears and hers, "I just… I just needed to let it all out… it was all building up inside…"

"I understand." She said. "And I don't blame you… I don't blame anyone, but…" she shut her eyes tight and cried, "I'm so scared, Edo!"

I hugged her tight, as if something bad would happen if I'd let her go. "We'll get through this… we will, I promise…" my voice was trembling, and my body was about to collapse. "Don't worry, Asuka… We'll get through this… _together_." I kissed her forehead. She continued crying and moaning.

"Tell me everything will be alright," She pleaded, "Just tell me."

Tears started to form around my eyes again. I couldn't speak.

"Edo, please… you… you were always the one who knew everything… you always held me in your arms and whispered in my ear that everything will be alright… please… I need you to do that right now… please…"

"Asuka…" my voice faltered, "I'm… I'm not sure if-"

"Just tell me!" Asuka exclaimed, crying. "I don't want to know the truth! I know that you don't know… please… just tell me… I just need a little reassurance…"

"I don't want to lie to you," I began.

"Edo…"

"Our…" I tried my best to sound strong and sure, "Our baby… he's strong. He'll get through this. And… and we'll get through this too. And in the end, we'll be…" I sniffled and sighed. I couldn't take it anymore.

"…a family," Asuka managed to say. "A family… a very happy family."

"Yeah," I agreed, allowing a smile to appear on my face, "It'll be the three of us. You, me, and… and-"

"-_David_," Asuka finished, "I want him to be named David."

"David," I repeated, not knowing how on earth she got that name, "David will get through this and he'll be in our arms in no time. You'll see."

She sighed and presented a weak smile. "I hope so."

"I hope so too."

"I love David."

"I love him too."

"I don't want him to go… I don't want him to end up just like his siblings…" her voice trembled again, and she started to cry again, "I don't want him to leave us…"

"He won't." I reassured.

"Oh Edo!" she said, "I'm so scared… I'm scared to death…"

"Ssh. It's alright. Don't think about it." I said, caressing her face. "Don't worry…"

"It's just so overwhelming…"

"I know…" I said, "But hey. David's still inside you. He's still alive. The band hasn't attached yet. Didn't you hear what the doctor said? He's healthy."

"But that stupid band is inside me too!" she exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to know that something inside me could kill this baby? I feel that there was something I did wrong… something I ate, or… or something!" she cried hard and held me tight. "It's my fault, Edo… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said.

"Yes, it is!" she pushed, "I'm useless! Look at me! We've been married for 2 decades and I still haven't given you a child! I'm surprised you haven't filed a divorce…"

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Asuka, you're going way too far. The stress is getting to you… c'mon, let's just go to bed and everything will be al-"

"No!" she shouted, breaking free from my embrace. She stood up and looked at me, as if preparing to scold me for something I did wrong. "This isn't fair! To me, to our baby, but mostly, to you!" she began, "Please… please, I feel so bad for letting you down… so…" she held her breath, then let out a long, nervous sigh, "I'm giving you permission to… to bed other women."

"What?" I shouted. I stood up and walked towards her. She took a few steps back. I said, "Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"Because they're all better than me," she said, "Don't you see? There's so much more women more fertile than me, and I bet they could give you a child in no time," she began to cry even more, "I don't care if you love me, just… just leave."

"No!" I said, trapping her with my embrace. "No, I'll never do that. I married _you_. And we'll get through this together… and someday, we'll look back and laugh at how miserable we are now, because we're going to be happy with a healthy baby."

"And what if we don't?" she trembled, "What if this is just another miscarriage? What if I just keep on getting a miscarriage? I might as well call myself barren!"

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed.

"But you care, don't you?" she said, "You care about having a child. You love kids. You want your own."

"We can always adopt," I proposed.

"It's not the same, Edo. You know that… It's not the same if you have your own child, someone who has your eyes, your laugh, your smile…"

"But the baby won't die," I said, "The only way it would die is when the band attaches to the umbilical cord."

"And what if it attached to David's limbs?" Asuka asked, "Our baby may be alive, but he's… not normal."

"So what?" I exclaimed, "I don't care. I'll still love him. And I know you would, too. And that's all that matters, right?"

"But what about the kids at school?" she asked, "He'll be bullied, and unwanted, and he'll have no friends!"

"No, that won't happen either," I defended, "Just because he's different doesn't mean the other kids would hate him."

"Most of them will." Asuka said.

"Well… there's also that chance that the band doesn't attach at all." I said.

"Yeah… but how likely is that? The band can attach at any time, at any hour, at any second, within the duration of nine months," she stopped, then continued, "What if my movements would make the band more likely to get its claws on our baby?" she wept.

I caressed her. "Asuka, love, please… get some rest." I said tenderly, giving her a gentle kiss.

"But-"

"Hush, love. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

It took her another few minutes to calm down, then we broke off. She looked at me sadly, then went to our room quietly. I watched her as she left. When I heard the door slam shut, I heaved a deep, long sigh. I closed my eyes, and imagined the baby in my mind.

He looked healthy and happy, the type of kid who would smile all the time and laugh for no apparent reason. I imagined him to be somewhat of a prodigy, able to learn faster than the average toddler. He would proudly recite his ABC's during the second day of class after it was just taught, he would memorize numbers from one to twenty in a matter of seconds, and by the time he turned 5, he would already have known the basics of the multiplication table.

The thought of having a prodigy as a son made me smile, seeing as this would reflect on me and Asuka as parents. Then I shifted my imagination from a healthy baby to a deformed one. He would look a little strange, perhaps even like melted chocolate, but he was nevertheless cute and lovable in our eyes. I chuckled as I imagined my deformed child trying his best to make his first steps, despite the fact that he was missing one leg. Or if the band attached to his right arm, I imagined him desperately trying to write with his left hand, despite the fact that he was born to write with his right hand. I shed a tear thinking about it, because no matter how deformed the baby would look, I would always be proud of him, and I would always love him. I made a silent vow to myself to do this the moment little David was born. I imagined what it would be like to see him coming out of Asuka in the delivery room in nine months time. I opened my eyes, and couldn't help but notice a strange feeling of loneliness.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Asuka and I anticipated for our next check-up with the doctor. Every moment that passed was torture for us; we never took our mind off the baby. There even came a point where Asuka broke down, telling me that it wasn't fair that other women enjoyed their pregnancy while she suffered and worried if our baby would be alright. I always comforted her, giving her the usual words that she needed to hear- but in reality, I was getting scarred as well. To me, this pain was even worse than my anxiety of losing Asuka as a wife. I didn't know why, but this was the truth, and seeing Asuka in a similar state just made things even harder.

And there was nothing I could do.

When our second check-up finally came, our hearts were thumping fast with fear and hope. As the nurse placed the electrodes on Asuka's stomach, my sweat dropped and I found it difficult to breathe. "I'm nervous," Asuka declared, "I hate not knowing."

"Don't worry, ma'am. This'll only take a minute." The nurse reassured. _A minute? Our baby could die in a minute, for Pete's sake! _I thought. The doctor came in. I watched intently as the monitor revealed the baby, observing whether the band had attached or not. The doctor sat on the chair and spun the 3D ultrasound once again, trying to view the baby in different angles.

I gulped. "Well? Is he alright?" I blurted out.

"He seems fine," the doctor replied, still scanning the monitor, "The band is still floating, and your baby is developing quite well." She studied the sonogram some more, before she finally faced us. "Well, so far, the band hasn't attached," the doctor said, "so your baby is in good shape."

I brightened. "That's great!"

"Yes, that's very good news," Asuka agreed.

"The next check-up would be in 2 weeks time." The doctor said. Asuka nodded. "Yes, thank you, doctor."

"No problem." She said.

_No. Big problem._

We seemed relieved because our infant was okay, but we were also worried that it wouldn't be right after the test. "I'm starting to hate these dumb check-ups," Asuka said after we underwent about 5 check-ups in total, "It always gives me happiness when the doctor says the baby is fine, but it also always gives me a scare right after it's over, because I'm going to have to wait for another 2 weeks to see if David's still alive…"

It was false hope, I agree. It was like a roller coaster ride of emotions: from fear of losing the baby to relief that the baby is alright, then worry if the baby would die any minute afterwards. And the cycle would restart. It was sickening.

Our roller coaster ride finally ended when Asuka was due in less than a week's time. We finally approached our last check-up before the baby was said to be born. And after our final moments of worry, the doctor told us that the baby should be fine. But hearing those words still made me feel uneasy: what if the baby died right that moment when Asuka gave birth? What if the band decided to attach itself on the last minute? What would we do then? Could destiny be _that _cruel? We still had a week to worry even more.

Upon arriving home, Asuka told me the exact same dilemma. As it turned out, it was bothering her too. "I would be utterly depressed," she said, "And I would just cry and cry until who knows when."

"Hey," I said, "David survived for about 9 months now. Just look on the bright side and think that he'll be able to survive for another week. It's just one more week, love."

"I know," she muttered, "But it's still very frightening."

That night, as I tucked her in bed, I heard her familiar moan whenever she cried. "Honey," I whispered, touching her shoulder ever so gently, "Oh, darling, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Asuka murmured, "I don't know if I should be excited or something. I just feel that something bad is going to happen next week…"

"Nothing bad is going to happen next week," I reassured, "I promise."

"How can you promise me that?" she asked, "You don't know what the future holds!"

"Yes, but you know something? I think luck is on David's side," I said truthfully, "I have a feeling he'll survive."

"Really?" Asuka said, smiling.

"Really." I said.

Asuka sniffled. "Oh, Edo!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. She kissed me and caressed me. "I love you, Edo. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I said, giving her a comforting smile.

"Hold me close tonight," she pleaded, "I'm feeling so scared."

I stared at her for a moment. She was so beautiful. Carefully, I gathered her in my arms. After pulling her closer to me, I tucked some loose hair behind her ears, stroked her face, her mouth. Slowly, I moved my face closer to her and delivered a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft against mine. It tasted so wonderful, so… hypnotic. It almost felt like I was kissing her for the very first time. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck.

"That was amazing," I murmured when our lips parted. She bit her lower lip trying to control her smile as she stared at me. My heart started to beat faster, for I knew what those eyes were telling me. We haven't made love for the past 9 months, and I was getting sick of not being able to caress her. It was always about the baby; it was always about worries and fears; pain and angst. For once, just this once, I didn't want to see her cry, but to see her scream in utter bliss.

I kissed her again, this time more passionate, as I caressed her neck, her breasts, her stomach. I kissed her neck as my hands slowly explored her lower body. She let out a soft moan as I slid a hand between her thighs, grazing a finger lightly along her genital. The flesh there felt so hot and sensitive, and every stroke of my fingers provoked a little whimper of desire from her. I felt myself stiffen as my arousal grew stronger.

"Edo…" she sighed, "What about… the baby…?"

"He'll be fine," I reassured.

"Can we do it… without harming him?" she asked breathlessly. Gripping her hips, I pulled up her lingerie and pressed myself inside her. She gasped. "He'll be fine," I said again, this time in a darker, huskier voice. I cupped one of her breasts and drew a nipple into the heat of my mouth while I moved inside her, slow and steady. "Ooh…" she groaned, hanging on to me for support. I pleasured her that way, using my lips and tongue- until she was moaning in sheer ecstasy.

"Asuka…" I groaned as my thrusts grew faster, "Oh God…"

"Yes..." she muttered, "yes... yes... Edo...! Uuuh!"

She threw her head back and shut her eyes tight, moaning as her breath grew uneasy and deep. She shouted my name over and over as her climax approached. She screamed, pleading me to go harder and faster and stronger. I ground against her in a way that caused her to detonate and scream in ultimate pleasure. She sighed and groaned and panted. I held her through the last shuddery tremor, whispering sweet words into her ear, as I felt my own release approaching.

"Shit, here it comes, here it comes!" I moaned, increasing my thrusting speed. "Oh God, oh god! Oh yeah...yeah... _yeeaahh..._"

With a few final thrusts, I groaned her name hoarsely as I shot out a jet of warm liquid.

"Oh God," I panted, stroking her hair and back with a quivering hand, "God! That was wonderful..."

"Honey…" Asuka said, a hint of alarm in her voice.

I grinned. "What's wrong," I asked, "Are you having another orgasm?"

"No," she panted, "My water just broke."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What do you_ mean _your water just broke?" I exclaimed nervously.

"I mean our little session provoked our baby to come out 7 days in advance!" she said, irritated that I didn't get it the first time. I stared at her, shocked.

"Wha… really? _Really? _I mean, are you alright?"

"You idiot! Take me to the hospital!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" I said, "Just let me freshen up first."

"_WHAT?_"

"What? We just had a session! I'm all sweaty!"

"Edo Phoenix! Take me to the god damn hospital!"

"Y-yes ma'am." I said, frantically putting my clothes on. "Hon, I feel icky."

She grumbled. "God damn it, freshen up. But make it quick."

"Give me a minute."

It took me twenty minutes.

"You idiot! I cannot believe you took a shower while I'm in labor!" she screamed. "Get me in the car! _Now!_"

"A-are you alright?" I asked.

"I _will _be once you take me to a hospital!"

- - -

We were on our way to the hospital. She was unusually quiet. I actually wondered why she hasn't been writhing or screaming in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She gave me a death glare. "You've been asking me that every minute! I'm fine, okay? You're getting annoying."

"Well, it's just that… you're in labor and all-"

"-Here's the deal, Edo. The next time I hear you ask me that question, I'm going to slap you real hard just to show you how fine I am. Understand?"

I gulped. "Yes, dear."

Despite the fact that I felt threatened, I still felt nervous and worried and excited all at the same time. This was the day I'm going to be a father. The thought was so overwhelming.

"There's the hospital," I announced. I caught a glimpse of her shutting her eyes tight as if fighting some kind of invisible pain. "Hey, are you al-" I stopped, "-I mean, are you feeling any pain?"

"I've been feeling pain every 6 minutes," Asuka said, "but afterwards it goes away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"You won't understand." She snapped. "Just grab me a wheelchair."

I followed her without question. I positioned the wheelchair just outside her door and helped her out the car. When she was in the wheelchair, I hurriedly took her inside the hospital building. I approached the front desk, getting all sweaty and nervous. "Hey! You gotta help me. My wife's in labor!" I said. The nurse in the front desk, who was on the phone, ripped a piece of paper off a pad and handed it to me.

"Please wait for your turn, sir." She said without looking at me. I stared at her in shock. Did she not hear what I just said? "My wife's in labor," I repeated, trying to keep my temper in check, "we need a room and a doctor _now_!"

The nurse ignored me. "Hey!" I growled, ringing the bell on the side of the desk continuously. "Did you not _hear_ me, lady?"

The nurse finally looked up and stared at me, her eyes showing a look of disinterest and annoyance. "I'll call you back," she whispered, putting the phone down. "Can I help you?" she asked me.

I felt my anger rising. I tried to tell myself to be nice to the dumb nurse; for all I know, she could be the one helping out on getting my son out of Asuka. "My wife's in labor." I said again. "And we need some help here."

The nurse smirked. "First baby, huh?" she observed. The nurse shifted her gaze from me to Asuka. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Asuka said with a smile.

"How long are your contraction's durations?"

"It happens every six minutes."

The nurse looked back at me. "Please wait 'till your number is called, sir. Take a seat over there." She pointed at a place where people were seated and patiently waiting. I grumbled. I can't believe it. My wife's in labor and we have to _wait _for someone to assist us? That's it. After this whole thing ends, I'm going to complain about the service in this hospital. I mean, this is _just _ridiculous!

"Alright," I said as I took Asuka to the waiting area. "Don't panic, dear. We'll get a room before you know it."

"I'm not panicking…" she muttered.

- - -

I couldn't take my eyes off the monitor that showed which number was to be served next. Every time the 'now serving' number changed, I took a quick glance at our number just to make sure that I was checking for the right number.

"Honey?" I heard Asuka call.

"What?" I snapped, not taking my eyes off the monitor.

"Can you please hand me your cell phone? I didn't bring mine."

I finally looked at her. "Who are you calling?"

"My brother," she said. "As much as I love your company, sweetie, I also want to be with an immediate family member by my side."

"Hey, no worries. I'll call him." I offered, bringing out my cell phone. It took about 10 minutes for Fubuki to arrive.

"Sis!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe it! So this is the moment, eh? Holy moly! I'm gonna be…" his smile broadened, "…an uncle!"

"I'm glad you're excited, oniisan." Asuka said.

"Excited? That's an understatement, my dear sister!" he exclaimed. He shifted his attention to me. "Yo, bro!" he greeted, patting me on the back.

"Hey." I said monotonously.

"Hey?" Fubuki said, confused. "What's up with you?"

"Ssh!" I snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

Asuka giggled. "Don't mind him, oniisan, Edo's just trying to focus his psychic powers to change the numbers in that monitor. That way, we're able to get a room faster!"

Fubuki let out an indignant gasp. "That's ridiculous!"

"I know!" Asuka agreed.

"Everyone knows only unicorns have psychic powers!" Fubuki said. "So don't even try!" He placed an arm around me. "Unless you're _really_ a unicorn… are ya?"

"Oh, niisan!" Asuka laughed. "Don't tease him. He's doing the best he can to help. It's the least he can do for _taking a shower _first before taking me to the hospital."

"What?" Fubuki exclaimed.

I turned to the siblings. "I was sweaty!"

"Well so was I!" Asuka defended.

Fubuki sighed. "Edo. Chill, bro. Loosen up. Don't waste this once in a lifetime experience. Enjoy it while it lasts. It's not everyday that you get to experience this whole… your-baby-is-about-to-be-born thing."

I groaned realizing Fubuki was right. "Asuka, I'm sorry, honey. I'm just a little nervous."

She held my hand. "I know. I am too. But don't worry. You said it yourself, right? We'll get through this together."

I stared at her and softened upon seeing her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me in reassurance. I smiled. "Thanks, hon." We stared at each other, lost in each others' gaze.

And then there was silence.

"So," Fubuki said, a naughty smile creeping across his face, "Why were you guys so sweaty in the first place?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Finally, the number I had on the piece of paper flashed on the screen. I stood up almost immediately. "Right, let's go." I said.

"Honey, didn't I tell you to just relax? Everything's going to be alright." Asuka giggled. I took Asuka to the front desk. Fubuki followed us. I showed the front desk nurse our number.

"Follow me." The nurse said, standing up from her seat.

It didn't take long for her to finally show us a room. "Here you go. Make yourself at home. The doctor will accommodate you in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" I repeated. Not _now_?

When the nurse left, I asked Asuka if she was alright. She just glared at me. Then I remembered what she told me at the car. I sighed. "Don't slap me that hard…" I whimpered.

But she did. And boy was it painful. "Yup, you're fine." I muttered, rubbing my arm.

Fubuki and I helped Asuka to get on the bed. Then we patiently waited for the doctor to arrive. When she finally did, she asked Asuka if she was fine and how frequent were her contractions. When Asuka said that she was doing good and that her contractions were at least 4-5 minutes apart, the doctor told her to relax and checked how dilated her cervix was. Then, she told her to call her if the contractions were more frequent, at least about a minute apart.

When the doctor left, Asuka took the remote and began flipping the channels, looking for something interesting on television. "Oh!" she exclaimed, stopping at a certain channel. "Edo! They're playing our song!"

My attention shifted to the TV. Asuka turned up the volume.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_"

I smiled as I saw Asuka singing along. "_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights in cups of coffee…_"

I sang along with her, "_In inches, in miles in laughter and strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?_"

"_How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love… Seasons of love!"_

Asuka and I burst in shy laughter. Fubuki stared at us blankly. "_That's _your song?" he asked us. Asuka looked at me, then to her brother. She nodded sheepishly. "It made us realize how much we still love each other, despite the odds… right Edo?"

I didn't want to sound cheesy, so instead of agreeing, I said, "Whatever you say, honey."

Fubuki smirked. "Right."

- - -

It wasn't long before Asuka's contractions began to be more frequent. She uttered a little whimper of pain. Fubuki called for the doctor immediately. When the doctor arrived, she asked about the contractions.

"It feels like every minute now," Asuka said, clenching the sheets tightly.

"Alright," the doctor said, "would you like to deliver naturally, or with medication?"

"Pain relief, please," Asuka pleaded. The nurse came in. The doctor told her to get the medication. Asuka looked at me. I took her hand and tried to reassure her with an 'it's alright' smile. Asuka faced her brother. "Oniisan, I want this moment to be only for me and my husband… I hope you understand."

Fubuki smiled. "Of course, sis. I understand. I agree with you, too." Fubuki turned to me and gave me another pat on the back. "Good luck, bro." he told me. Then, he left the room.

- - -

"Wow," Asuka said, "this pain relief thing is amazing! I feel so much better now!"

"Okay, ma'am," the doctor said, spreading Asuka's legs wide apart, "When the next contraction arrives, I want you to push."

Asuka nodded.

"We'll continue to do this until the baby comes out," the doctor explained, "then you guys will be parents!" She paused, then continued, "Oh yes, let's not forget that the amniotic band would still be a threat; once the baby is out, the nurse and I will check if it has indeed attached. We'll do everything we can to help your baby if he _does_ have ABS."

Asuka and I nodded. "Thank you, doctor." I said. Asuka turned to me. "Edo," she began, "I can't believe this is happening. We're finally going to be parents!"

"Yes," I said, kissing her forehead. "And when all of this ends, we'll be a happy family- with our David."

She smiled. "I love you, Edo."

"I love you too, Asuka."

"Get ready, Mrs. Phoenix." The doctor warned, staring at the monitor.

"Edo…" she muttered, squeezing my hand tightly. She wore a frightened expression on her face. I kissed her. "You can do this," I whispered. She still looked frightened.

"Edo, promise me you won't let go," she said. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "I promise."

"Alright," the doctor said, "push!"

Asuka groaned as she pushed. She shut her eyes tight, gritted her teeth, and squeezed my hand tighter as she pushed harder. I felt the pain of her grip.

"Okay. Relax." The doctor said. Asuka let out a huge sigh. "Inhale from your nose, exhale from your mouth. Slowly, slowly… yes, that's it. Breathe. Breathe." The doctor kept her eyes on the monitor, trying her best to detect the next contraction. "Okay. Let's do this again, honey. Push!"

This time, Asuka pushed harder. She shouted as she did. Seeing her like this made me wonder if I was going to faint in the next minute.

The doctor stopped her. "Alright, relax, dear. You're doing great. Relax. Inhale… exhale."

I wiped away the sweat on her forehead. "Heard that?" I whispered, "You're doing great."

Asuka ignored me, focusing instead on her breathing. I figured it was best if I just kept silent.

"Here comes another one," the doctor said, "Get ready… and… push!"

"Aaargh!" Asuka exclaimed, pushing once more. She groaned and writhed as she continued to push.

I gulped. I felt myself sweating too. It was so hard for me to accept that all I could do to help was to wipe away the sweat off her forehead.

"I see the baby's head," the doctor informed, "he's almost out, Mrs. Phoenix. You're doing very well."

She heaved a big sigh. "He's almost out?" she asked, panting.

"Yes ma'am. One more push, dear. Give it all you've got."

Asuka nodded. I tightened my grip on her. "Just one more, sweetheart." I reassured, "Then it'll be over."

"Okay, here it comes," the doctor reminded, "On my signal… push!"

Asuka inhaled all the breath she could take, then gave a big, painful push.

"Yes, yes! The baby's almost out, keep pushing!" the doctor said, now keeping her eyes on the baby.

Asuka shouted and pushed with everything she's got. My hand felt like it was being squeezed by a crab's claw. When I heard the cry of a baby, I instinctively looked and saw the baby- _my _baby, for the first time.

When I heard Asuka sigh and felt her grip on me loosen, I took my hand away and slowly walked towards the baby, hypnotized and amazed. The doctor and the nurse surrounded the baby, checking if the amniotic band attached. I watched in anticipation.

"Check the limbs…" I heard them say. "Is it there? No, it's not in the arms… not in the neck nor the legs…"

As I watched, I heard Asuka let out a short gasp. "They're almost done checking, hon. It's gonna be alright." I said without giving her a glance. I was too preoccupied with the baby's condition. After a few more seconds, the doctor finally stood up to face me.

"I see no signs of the band having attached. Your baby is fine." the doctor declared.

"And healthy?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes, Mr. Phoenix. No complications, nothing. Congratulations, sir. You've got one healthy baby."

I smiled, relieved and excited. I turned to face Asuka. "Did you hear that? David's alright!" At first, I was puzzled to see Asuka not being excited at all, not craning her head and looking around for the baby. Then the doctor saw her… and shouted a command to her nurse, told her some kind of emergency code and what not, and rushed over to Asuka's side. My throat tightened, "What's going on?" I said, trying my best to stay calm, "Why isn't she moving?"

"Mr. Phoenix, you have to leave. _Now_." The doctor demanded.

"WHY?" I cried, feeling a surge of panic. A dozen doctors began entering the room and surrounded Asuka. I felt someone grabbing my arms and pulling me back. "NO!" I exclaimed, tears gushing out of my eyes. "Let me go!"

"Please, sir! You have to get out of here!" the nurse pleaded, pulling me out of the room.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" I exclaimed, trying my best to rush over to the bed again. Two security guards suddenly walked over to me, grabbed each of my arms, and pulled me away. I squirmed and shouted and cried. "NO!" I exclaimed. "ASUKA!"

I watched helplessly as the vision of my wife grew smaller and smaller. "NO!" I shouted. The nurse shut the door. "NO!" I shouted, crying.

This isn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening. It can't. It can't! Everything was so fast, so instant! What happened back there?

I tried to remember every detail, every scene in my mind. I replayed the memories over and over again. What had gone wrong? Did she push too much? Was I holding her too tight? Did the baby come out too soon? I've never felt so terrified in my life.

The guards took me to another room, not the waiting area, but a special room. When the guards left me, I slumped to a chair, tired and scared.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. And hours felt like forever. The more time passed, the more I felt lonely, helpless, and frightened. _She's going to be alright._ I told myself. _She's a strong woman. She's not the type to give up so easily. And besides, she won't leave me; we promised we'll be together when this is all over. _She promised me. She told me we'll be a happy family. She promised.

I sat on the chair and thought about things more thoroughly. _She's alright. _I told myself. _She's got to be. _Hasn't she been talking to me just a minute ago? She was just _fine_ a minute ago! She told me that a thousand times! She even slapped me! And we were singing… and laughing…

She's got to be alright… The doctor would come in and tell me that she will be. I'm sure of it. "Asuka, god damn it!" I exclaimed, "Don't scare me like this!" I banged my fist on the wall so hard that I thought it made the whole hospital shake. "You'll be alright… I just know you will…"

The doctor finally came. I stood up and looked at her, desperate for an answer.

Instead of the usual smile that doctors present when they've got good news, the doctor wore a serious face, as if about to deliver such a terrible news that she'd wished she didn't have to say it. "Mr. Phoenix, I'm sorry, but your wife couldn't make it."

I just stared at her, lifeless and dazed. I felt my heart breaking.

"It seems that your wife took in what we call 'amniotic fluid'. It's naturally harmless, but in your wife's case, it seems that the fluid traveled through her bloodstream and eventually reached her heart…"

"She's…" I paused, fighting back my tears, "She's gone?"

"…I'm really very sorry… but the baby's fine, though."

For a good long moment, we just stood there in silence, facing each other. I just stared at her blankly. The doctor didn't know what else to do. That bitch. _Of course_ she didn't. Her job was to deliver the news and explain what happened. She wasn't there to empathize with me. Besides, she couldn't even if she tried. She wasn't the one who just lost a spouse.

"My wife…" I said, feeling my throat tighten. "Can I see her… one last time?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As I followed the doctor to Asuka's room, I couldn't help but notice another couple, how overjoyed they were with their new born. There were blue balloons decorated all over their room and a big banner that said, "It's a BOY!" in big, bold letters. Around them were gifts and treats that their family and friends gave them for their new, happy family. They were so cheerful, so radiant, so… disgusting. I hated them. I hated all of them. They had the happiness that should've been _mine_. They had the happiness that was prematurely taken away from me. It just isn't fair. Why did they get the pleasure and I didn't? Why did destiny have to be so cruel with me all the time? I lost my mother, I lost my father, I found out that my guardian was actually my father's murderer, and now… this? I could survive all the lies and deceit of _D_ or even the loneliness I had to bear for losing my father… but this? _This? _Losing the love of my life? Losing _Asuka_? Unbearable. I'm just not strong enough.

I glared at the happy couple. _Bastards._

"Here we are, Mr. Phoenix." The doctor said, presenting me the door of a room unfamiliar to me. "We moved her here… to give you guys some privacy."

I stared at the door, emotionless. I felt like I've lost the ability to feel anything anymore. The doctor looked at me sadly, apologized again, then left.

Asuka was on the other side of this door. Part of me expected to see her alive, that this whole thing was just some mean little prank that she prepared. But a part of me expected her to be lifeless, just like the doctor said she would be. But every part of me couldn't accept it. It was just… impossible. I regarded my wife as some sort of immortal goddess, a silly thing to regard her as now that I think about it. I stared at the door. Was I ready to face the truth?

A tear trickled down my cheek.

I placed my hand on the door knob, twisted it, and opened the door.

There she was, lain on the bed. I stared. The room suddenly felt like it was shrinking. And everything was darkness… except for me and her. Slowly, I walked towards her.

She was paler than I last saw her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted slightly, her arms were resting on each side. She had that peaceful look on her face, the very same expression she displayed every time I saw her sleeping on our bed every night, when I came home late from work. I always leaned in to kiss her, followed by a whispered 'I love you', before hopping in bed myself. _She's asleep._ I concluded with a weak smile. _She's only sleeping. She isn't gone._

Yes, she was sleeping. But this time, something was wrong. Her arms… it shouldn't be in each side of her; one of them should be above her head, and the other should be resting on her belly. And her body… she should be facing to one side and not resting in a supine position. She lacked an extra pillow; she wanted one to wrap her arms with while she rested, if I wasn't available. It looked as if someone placed her this way, someone who didn't know her. And it was all wrong.

"Hey," I greeted her, my eyes filling with tears. "It's me, Edo. Wake up, sweetheart… I've… I've got a surprise for you."

My tears fell when she didn't answer me.

"Asuka," my voice trembled, "wake up." I placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her gently.

"Wake up… Asuka, please wake up, please…" I cried, my knees shaking and my heart pounding, "I need you, hon… I need you…"

"Asuka…" I whimpered, caressing her face. I turned away, realizing it was useless. I looked at her. I grabbed a chair and sat beside her, holding her hand firmly. "I'm sorry I let you go," I whispered, kissing her hand. "I shouldn't have… I was just too excited to see the baby that I didn't realize I let go of you… I didn't mean to…I wanted to hold your hand and not let go, just like I promised you, but…"

I examined her. There were still traces of sweat on her forehead. I sniffled and tried to smile as I brought out the handkerchief I had used to wipe her while she was delivering. Softly, sweetly, I gave her one last wipe despite my trembling hands. "There." I whimpered, smiling. "…perfect…" I closed my eyes and let my tears fall, still holding on to her.

I was silent for a time, not saying a single word. My sniffles and sighs were the only sounds that echoed through the room. When I calmed down a bit, I looked at her again. It occurred to me that her lips were actually smiling slightly, something I had not noticed the whole time I was there.

"Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes…" I sang, fighting the urge to cry again, "how do you measure, a year in the life?" I stopped, as if expecting for her to join in.

She always joined in. But for the very first time, she didn't.

"How about…" I sighed, "…love…"

I stopped again. She wasn't going to sing with me. Not anymore. Sadly, I planted a kiss- _the last kiss_, I realized, on her lips. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. "I love you…"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_Have you seen the baby?_" I heard Fubuki's voice say softly. "He's beautiful… he has her smile."

I didn't answer. Fubuki placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edo… let her go. She's gone."

"How can you say that?" I shouted, turning sharply to Fubuki. "She's your sister!"

"I'm sorry… but, I know this wouldn't have been what she wanted… seeing you like this. You haven't even gone to see David-"

"-the hell with David!" I exclaimed, tears filling my eyes. "I don't want to see him! I _hate _him! He killed her, Fubuki! He killed the love of my life!_How could you possibly love someone who killed your true love?_" I stopped, recalling the same words I had said long ago, but at that time referring to my father towards his feelings for me. _Me_. The baby who took _his _true love away.

I fell silent.

"Edo. He's your son. And you'll love him. I just know you will. One look at that kid would do the trick."

"No," I said, my tears falling, "I won't love him. It's impossible. I'm not like my father, Fubuki. I'm not some kind of saint who would love a killer!"

"David is _not_ a killer," Fubuki pushed, "He's innocent and you know it."

I didn't answer him.

"You know what I think?" he asked, "I think you're scared. You're scared to see him, because you feel so alone and helpless, and you need Asuka to raise the baby with you. But you know what? David needs _you_. He needs you more than you need Asuka. So get the hell out of your self-pity and go see my nephew!"

"I… can't." I said. "I don't want to."

"Nonsense." Fubuki said, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the nursery.

Fubuki and I saw the millions of cribs full of babies. A nurse accompanied us, leading us to David. As we walked past some cribs, I couldn't help but notice one of the babies having a club foot. My eyes widened as I remembered the many times that Asuka and I cried for David's possible cruel fate. And there I was, staring on what could've been.

"He's over there on the blue crib, right by the pink one." The nurse pointed. My eyes looked to where the nurse was pointing at. I saw the blue crib she was talking about.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Fubuki said.

The nurse waited for me to walk over there. "Come with me, please." I pleaded to Fubuki.

"Sorry bro, I won't." He told me. "I think this is something you should do on your own." He gave me a smile. "This was something Asuka would've wanted."

I turned to the crib's direction, realizing he was right.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

What does it mean to truly love another?

Is it possible to unconditionally love a person who forever prevented you from ever seeing your true love again? Is it possible to raise and love a baby who destroyed the world that you were used to living in? Did my father really forgive me and love me, despite the fact that I killed my mother?

I don't understand him. I just don't understand… My father would never have forgiven me. This pain I'm feeling right now was the exact same pain he had felt on the day I was born… and I'd say right now that it was unbearable and sickening. It was such a terrible feeling, that you'd wish that it was only a dream, or merely an illusion. But what hurt the most… was it was reality.

As I approached the crib, I caught sight of the small little fellow who was quietly sleeping in it, with his tiny fingers clutching the blanket as he waited for his father to arrive. This… this tiny little creature… was the monster I was so mad at?

He was so soft and tiny, and fragile. I was stunned. I didn't know how to react. I couldn't smile, I couldn't laugh, nor could I say anything. I just... stared.

"Wake up, sweetie…" the nurse whispered, caressing the baby's face. "your daddy's here to see you."

My heart sank upon seeing the little monster opening his small mouth to yawn. He opened his eyes and stared at the nurse. He started to emit something that sounded like a faint whimper. This... this was the only thing that was left of Asuka... her baby. _Our _little toddler.

"Hello, David," the nurse greeted softly, as she slowly carried him in her arms. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked sweetly. The baby coughed a few times in response. The nurse giggled and wiped David's mouth. She hummed a few notes from a lullaby to calm him down. The nurse looked at me. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I, uh…" I mumbled, at a loss for words, "Well, I don't really know how…"

"It's easy," the nurse said, handing me the baby. "Hold him like this. And make sure to support his head, like this." I was surprised that the nurse still gave me little David despite the fact that my hands were visibly shaking.

When the nurse let go, I stared at the baby cradled in my arms. The innocent baby who, for some reason, I was angry at for the past hour. I could've killed him, for revenge and anger, but instead I just stared, strangely acknowledging the fresh feeling of happiness.

David opened his eyes. They were blue, just like mine... just how _Asuka_ wanted it. As David stared back at me, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, as if I was scared that he wouldn't accept me. He seemed to be examining me for a few moments, then, to my amazement, he smiled, a smile that strongly reminded me of his mother's. Tears fell from my eyes as I laughed, now realizing that it was impossible for father to hate me for killing mom.

When David laughed and stretched out his hand to reach me, I neared my face to him. It seemed absurd, but it looked as if he was trying wipe away my tears.

"David…" I whimpered, fresh new tears falling from my eyes. David laughed and continued to touch my face, as if fascinated by how wet my tears felt. I planted a kiss on his cheek, realizing now that I indeed loved him and that I would raise him and take good care of him for the rest of my life.


End file.
